Idai No Himitsu
by Cielo8027
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi was known to be as a clumsy student. When a certain hitman came telling his brother will be the future boss of the Vongola Familia, he told him that he was the world's greatest hacker, Cielo. The legendary hacker that mysteriously appeared 5 years ago who saved a variety of Mafia Famiglia in crisis.
1. Me? I'm the World's Greatest Hacker

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

"Cielo-kun~ I have a job for you~" A playful yet eerie voice echoed through the whole room.

"What is it?" A monotone voice asked the man on the other side of the dark room.

"Demo Cielo-kun~ Would you like to have a tea with me first?"

"I'm sorry but you know that I am in a hurry so it's a no. Maybe next time."

"Mou... Cielo-kun tara... Always leaving after finishing a mission. This is the sixtieth time you turned down my offer."

"If you're not going to tell me then fine. I still have a lot of work to do. Well then, up until next time. Jā, mata ne. " Then a bright orange-like flame filled the room, disappearing together with the man in the mask.

After the man disappeared, an ominous aura engulfed the whole room and the man stood up staring at the window, muttering something about a _'incoherent bastard being childish.'_

xXx

At the same time a certain hitman who wears a black fedora with a thick orange stripe running across the sides of the cone, has black eyes and wears an all-black suit with black boots and a red long-sleeved polo with a blue necktie underneath had just finished his mission of wiping an entire familia who dared to harm Vongola.

He was just about to report the current boss of Vongola, Vongola Nono that he had finish his mission when he suddenly receive a call from the said man.

Staring at his phone, he readied himself to answer the call because if the Vongola Nono himself is calling him, it means it's something serious. After a few seconds of calming himself he answered the call.

"Nono, I had just finished my mission. Is there something that I can do for you?" He asked the man who was at the other side of the phone.

"Yeah there is a mission that I would like you to do." The man wearing a fedora heard the Ninth to talk to him in a serious voice. He isn't comfortable when he heard the man's serious voice because if he's that serious it means it's something big. Something big that can change the whole underground world. If it's for the better or not. He don't know.

"What is it?"

"I need you to train the Vongola Decimo."

"..." Reborn was stunned. He knew that he will soon be sent to train the incoming Vongola Decimo but not this soon.

"Reborn?"

"What?"

"I need you to train the Vongola Decimo."

"I know. But isn't it to soon. According to Iemitsu his sons are just thirteen years old." He tried to reason. He doesn't want to take the childhood of those children. He doesn't want to get such innocent young children to be involve to the darkness, the Mafia.

"I know they're just kids but we need to. We need the Vongola Decimo to be ready as soon as possible. I'm already too old to lead the Vongola"

"I understand. I will go to Japan tonight and see them first for a day."

"Thank you. I will ready the plane for you."

"Well then. See you next time."

xXx

_"*Sigh"_

"Reborn, My Love. That is the eighteenth time you sighed since you came home. Not to mention you're only home for half an hour. Is there something wrong?" A sweet loving voice was heard by the sighing man on other case, sighing baby.

"It's nothing Bianchi." A childish voice was heard followed by another sigh.

'It's still early for them to be involve in the underworld!' was the only thought that was being replayed endlessly inside the hitman's mind.

"Reborn, you can tell me what's bothering you. I might be able to help you." The woman who was called Bianchi arched a brow filled with worry at the man.

Reborn just ignored the woman and stood straight going to his room to pack his things needed on his trip to Japan. He didn't bother to tell Bianchi that he was going to train the upcoming Vongola Decimo at Japan because he was sure that she won't let him. And that was something that he needed to avoid. He don't want to disappoint the Ninth, so he would pack his things quietly and leave without telling anyone about his current mission.

xXx

The next day a Reborn went to the Sawada household to leave a mail on the mailbox that a home tutor would come to teach the twins. He didn't even realize that there was a pair of orange eyes focused on him from the second floor of the house.

An hour later a woman who has a honey brown hair went out the house to take the mails but she received a mail that there would be a home tutor sent to teach the twins. She hurried to go to the house to wake her sons and tell them the news.

She climbed up the stairs and went to her youngest room, Takeyoshi. The room was messy, nothing like her oldest, Tsunayoshi. The floor was filled with scattered clothes, books, magazines, bottles, wrappers, papers and toys.

"*Sigh" The woman then went beside her son and wake him up.

Takeyoshi had a brown-colored gravity-defying hair, dark-colored eyes and a tan skin.

"Ta-kun~ Wake up. You're going to be late." She tugged him softly but he did not even stir up.

Then see saw a piece of paper hidden under her son's pillow and looked at it. It was her son's math test, fourteen over one hundred.

She sighed again and said loudly, "Sawada Takeyoshi, who received fourteen in math?"

"Ha-Hai!" Takeyoshi flip his eyes open and sit immediately only to see his mother holding his test paper.

He reached to his mother to take the test paper but his mother stepped backward resulting him falling out of his bed. His head fist landed at the floor.

"Ta-kun. Are you okay?" She took the mail and let her son read the good news.

"What is this?" Takeyoshi asked his mother, his head still at the floor.

"Starting today a Katekyoshi is going to be coming. I saw this mail at the mailbox this morning and I called them immediately." She informed her son while a large grin is present on her face.

"I don't need a home tutor." Takeyoshi protested.

"I will raise your children to become the leader of the next generation. I am young and good-looking." She read the mail to her son happily. "And as long as they have a place to sleep and a meal, they'll teach you twenty-four hours for free."

"That just smell like a scam."

"Well anyway you're going to be late if you're not going to hurry."

"Kaa-san it's a weekend totay. It's Friday." He pouted.

The woman placed a hand on her mouth. "Oh… I see but breakfast would get cold if you're not going to eat it now."

"Hai." He said lazily and went towards the dining room only to stumble and fall on the stairs. His head again fell first on the floor.

When he fell he heard a baby voice day "Ciaossu."

He turned to his left only to see a baby in a black suit wearing a fedora. "So you're Takeyoshi huh?

Takeyoshi sat and said, "Well yeah I'm Takeyoshi." He leaned forward at the baby and continued to stare at the baby.

"Starting today I'll be looking after you."

"Wait, who are you?"

"Don't worry Takeyoshi."

That's when Nana went down stairs only to see a baby and said, "Where did you come from little boy?"

"I'm a home tutor, Reborn." He took his ID card and showed it to the two.

"Home tutor?" The woman asked.

"Reborn?" Takeyoshi asked.

After a few seconds of silence Nana and Takeyoshi laughed. They laughed very hard.

Tears forming on Takeyoshi's eyes, still laughing he said, "Don't make me laugh you're just a baby… Hahaha… My stomach hurts"

He failed to see a small foot being raised on top of his head. The foot quickly pulled back to the ground, hitting the Takeyoshi's head resulting it to hit the floor painfully.

"Well anyway, where is Tsunayoshi?" Reborn asked the woman because the boy had lost consciousness.

"Tsu-kun went out of the house a few minutes ago. He said he won't be back up until sunset."

"I see."

'_Wait, how did he got off the house without me knowing it? I'm guarding it since three in the morning. It's not possible for me not to know it. So how did he got out the house? It's impossible to get passed me. And he's dame so that not possible'_

xXx

'Oh… What is the number one hitman doing here in Japan? Especially in front of our house.' A certain boy who has a soft chestnut-colored gravity defying hair, doe-like and sunset colored eyes and milky-white skin thought at his room at the second floor.

He took his laptop and opened it, pressed the keyboard with different kinds of combination for his password and started to hack a certain site that has a very good connection with the said man.

There he saw that the Ninth has sent Reborn to train the next Vongola boss, the Vongola Decimo, his brother Sawada Takeyoshi.

A shiver run down up to his spine because the whole underground world would change for the worst if Takeyoshi would lead the Vongola, because his brother has a very wicked personality. He's only acting good if he saw their mother and other people other than him. And the Vongola is the most powerful and influential mafia familia in the world. So he decided that he would get on the hitman's way to train his brother.

And then an idea in his mind pop in his head and it is to take every familia member of his brother to him. They would live a hellish life if he won't do this. Everyone in the world even the civilian because Takeyoshi is greedy of power.

He decided to ask some of the mafia boss that he is close with to help him.

He closed his laptop and hide it again.

He went down from his room and went to his mother who is going to cook breakfast in the kitchen and said that he would go out and won't be back until sunset.

He covered himself with illusion so he won't be spotted by the hitman. He waited his mother to open the door to take the mails from the mailbox so he won't be seen opening and closing the door by the hitman. He don't want to be suspicious of him already.

He activated his Hyper Dying Will Mode and propelled himself to the sky and went to a place where to told the mafia bosses to meet with him.

xXx

He reached the place, still covered with his illusion and walked towards the center of the bosses. He saw Byakuran from Millefiore, Aria from Giglio Nero, Enma from Simon, Dino from Chiavarone, and many more bosses, maybe the room was filled with fifty different bosses.

He deactivated his illusion on him becoming invisible but his illusion mask and clothes are still activated.

He then greeted and thanked the bosses in answering to his call in a short period of time.

"Cielo-kun~ What do you need from us? Are you going to reveal you identity to us now~?" A man who has a spiky white hair, light purple eyes and a purple tattoo under his left eye asked jokingly.

The room was filled with chattering after he asked that.

"That's right Byakuran. But first I want all of you to promise to keep it a secret even from your own familia and promise that you're all going to help me with my plan. If you can't you may leave. And if you broke it I would personally kill you okay?" A seriously calm monotone voice had made the whole room quiet.

No one left the room. The room was filled with tension. Everyone wanted to know who was behind the mask. They wanted to know who is the world's greatest hacker and the one of the world's powerful hitman is. They wanted to know who is the one whom made his name known worldwide five years ago.

Tsunayoshi waited for a minute and when he saw no one left the room he continued.

"I guess everyone of you is willing to help me, right?"

"Cielo-san, what is your plan?" One of the bosses asked.

"I won't tell it if you're going out and won't help me. I can't risk my plan to be ruined."

"I see. But we're all willing to help you Cielo-kun. You helped us all when we need help and we're going to help you now because you need our help. And this is the first time that you asked us to help you." A woman who had a shoulder-length hair with parts of it on both sides of her head braided up and tied at the back, a sharp blue eyes with a Sky Pacifier around her neck said.

"Well, I'm asking all of you because you are my most trusted mafia bosses on this time." Then they saw Cielo taking off his illusion covering him by making the mist flames to dissipate in the air, only to see a small boy.

"Ehh?!" Everyone in the room yelled except a marshmallow lover and a small girl.

"So that's why you're acting childish when I always invited you for some tea." Byakuran said.

"That's not it! I needed to finish my homework!" Tsunayoshi pouted.

Everyone in the room became quiet and blushed from the adorable sight in front of them. They are holding their noses, stopping the flow of blood dripping from their noses.

"So, what is your real name Cielo-kun?" Aria asked happily.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. But you can call me Tsuna"

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"So you're telling us you've been only eight years old when you're helping us in crisis?" The Chiavarone boss asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah." Tsunayoshi said.

He then realized the people around him have the same face like Dino.

"Umm… Is there something wrong?" He asked cutely with a little pout.

When no one responded to him he tried to read their thoughts. 'An eight years old child helped me in saving my familia.'

A vein popped in his head when every thought that continuously except Byakuran and Aria.

Then the whole room was filled with an ominous aura. An aura that made everyone in the room gasped from the need of air, except for Byakuran and Aria because the aura is avoiding them.

He turned to Byakuran and Aria. "You two already know what to do, right" he asked them.

Upon hearing Tsunayoshi the two immediately covered their ears tightly.

"_I see. Then sorry for helping you when you needed help. Do you prefer me not to help you."_ He said in an eerie and horrific voice and the ominous aura immediately thickened making the remaining forty-eight bosses to suffocate.

"Sorry." They all said in unison and the thick aura covering then dissipated.

"So, what is your plan Tsuna-kun~?" Byakuran asked.

"It's just simple but important."

"Important?" Dino asked.

"Yeah. It's just a plan where we will stop the mafia to change for the worst."

"Stop the mafia change for the worst? What to do mean?" The Simon boss asked.

"We're just going to stop my twin brother to become the Vongola Decimo." He said with finality.

The room suddenly became quiet. The occupants of the room was to shocked of the information that they had received.

"Why do you want to stop him to become the Vongola Decimo?" Byakuran asked.

"Byakuran don't asked me when you already know the answer. And Aria I know you already saw a dream where the whole world is ruined and saw my twin laughing."

Byakuran suddenly tensed. "How do you know that I know it already?"

Aria fell on her knees. "How did you know? I only had that dream today and I didn't tell anyone about it, not even Gamma."

"Byakuran you know that I know that you have the Mare rings, and it has the power to send you to different parallel worlds. And you just watched it happened to a few worlds already because you don't have the power to oppose him and I'm already dead on those parallel worlds because he killed me before I learned of his true nature. And I'm not a hitman on those worlds. Am I right?"

Byakuran just nod, dumbfounded.

"And Aria I already went to the future when I was seven and talked to your daughter, Yuni thanks to the Ten Year Bazooka. Though the bazooka was not perfect that time so I was sent fifteen years to the future and was stuck in there for a year and thanks to your mother whom asked someone to make an illusion of me for a year, so no one suspected me to be missing. Yuni told me everything that I should do. Starting from training and learning everything that I should do, hacking… And she told me that if I'm going to be sent back to my time I need to act dame so my brother would not kill me and start making my name at the underworld and if Reborn would arrive at our house to start to train my brother I need to call every mafia bosses that I trust and start the plan to stop my brother to become the Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna looked at the crowd in front of him and his honey-colored eyes turned to a sunset colored one and said seriously, "Only a few of you would remain alive in the future if we don't stop my brother..."

xXx

It was almost sunset and Reborn is still wondering how did Tsunayoshi went passed him. The only possibility that came to his mind is that he used illusion and fly to the sky. But that was impossible that three people who was living in the house is not in the mafia.

The report that Iemitsu told him is that Tsunayoshi is a dame kid and Takeyoshi is perfect to be a mafia boss though his grades is low and the other things in the report is how cute his sons are.

That's when a certain brunet went home from his tiring meeting.

"I'm back."

"Oh… Tsu-kun, Ta-kun and you would have a home tutor starting today." Nana informed his son happily.

"I see, but isn't Ta-kun need him more than I do?"

"Tsu-kun as long as they have a place to sleep and a meal, he'll teach you and Ta-kun twenty-four hours for free."

"I see." Then Tsna went his way up the stairs to his room.

"Tsu-kun~ Dinner would be ready for an hour alright? Be sure to go donw later."

"Hai."

He then opened the door of his room and closed it.

"I know I didn't give you permission to enter my room. Don't you even know how to respect privacy?" He said a little irritated.

The hitman was stunned because no one had been able to spot him in his life. He was spotted by a thirteen years old boy not to mention only in a second.

"How did you know I was here?" Asked a babyish voice.

Tsuna then throw himself in the bed and ignored the question.

Reborn was ticked off. Not did only the boy spotted him, he even ignored him. He then turned his chameleon to a gun and shot the boy.

Tsuna was snickering. He had ticked off the world's strongest hitman in less than a minute. He then felt a gun pointed at him. He reached for his own gun silently to fire it on the bullet that the hitman would fire at him.

Reborn then fired it at the brunet and he was surprised that the bullet did not even reached the bed.

"Can you go out of my room now?" Tsuna said a tiredly.

"No. I'm your home tutor."

"I don't need a home tutor."

"Said the one who always failed every of his test." Reborn said mockingly.

"Very well asked me ten questions and if I don't give you a correct answer I'll accept you as my tutor but if I answered them all correct You won't be my tutor and you'll let me ruin you plan freely. Is it a deal or no deal?

"Deal"

"Then you can start now."

"Give me a detailed information about Physics." Reborn smirked. He gave him a hard question right from the start.

"Physics is from Ancient Greek: φύσις physis "nature." It is a part of natural philosophy and a natural science that involves the study of matter and its motion through space and time, along with related concepts such as energy and force. More broadly, it is the general analysis of nature, conducted in order to understand how the universe behaves. Physics is one of the oldest academic disciplines, perhaps the oldest through its inclusion of astronomy. Over the last two millennia, physics was a part of natural philosophy along with chemistry, certain branches of mathematics, and biology, but during the Scientific Revolution in the 17th century, the natural sciences emerged as unique research programs in their own right. Physics intersects with many interdisciplinary areas of research, such as biophysics and quantum chemistry, and the boundaries of physics are not rigidly defined. New ideas in physics often explain the fundamental mechanisms of other sciences, while opening new avenues of research in areas such as mathematics and philosophy. Physics also makes significant contributions through advances in new technologies that arise from theoretical breakthroughs. For example, advances in the understanding of electromagnetism or nuclear physics led directly to the development of new products which have dramatically transformed modern-day society, such as television, computers, domestic appliances, and nuclear weapons; advances in thermodynamics led to the development of industrialization; and advances in mechanics inspired the development of calculus. Do you want more _'detailed'_ explanation?" Tsuna asked sarcartically.

Reborn was shocked for the fourth time in that day by the same man. "No, that enough. What is Italy?"

"Italy, Italia, officially the Italian Republic, Repubblica italiana, is a unitary parliamentary republic in Southern Europe. To the north, it borders France, Switzerland, Austria, and Slovenia along the Alps. To the south, it consists of the entirety of the Italian Peninsula, Sicily, Sardinia–the two largest islands in the Mediterranean Sea–and many other smaller islands. The independent states of San Marino and the Vatican City are enclaves within Italy, while Campione d'Italia is an Italian exclave in Switzerland. The territory of Italy covers some 301,338 km2 and is influenced by a temperate seasonal climate. With 60.8 million inhabitants, it is the fifth most populous country in Europe, and the 23rd most populous in the world." Tsuna then stopped for air. "It is also a place where the mafia started to appear."

Reborn was starting to think of a new question but stopped when he heard the the brunet to say the word 'mafia.'

"What is the world's most powerful and influential mafia familia?" Reborn raised a brow.

Knowing that he can't lie to the baby in his tired state he told him the truth.

"Vongola."

"What is Vongola?"

"Italian word for clam" Tsuna answered while doing his best not to laugh.

"What is the 'VONGOLA FAMILIA'?" Reborn said with a vein popped on his head.

"The Vongola Famiglia has long since been the most powerful Mafia Famiglia in all of Italy. Several other Famiglias serve under the Vongola umbrella, including several members of the infamous Arcobaleno. Even when there is internal strife, members of the Vongola stand united to repel attack from opposing Famiglia, living up to their title as the best and the Vongola came into being after Cozarto Simon suggested to Giotto, the Vongola Primo, to create a vigilante group in order to protect the people. From then on, each generation of the Vongola Famiglia has donned formal attire when risking their lives to fulfill this duty. The Vongola originally started as a vigilante organization, but their ways gradually changed during Vongola Secondo's reign, starting to turn towards violence and influence of the Vongola is worldwide, and it was said that no Famiglia can match them in terms of size, tradition, rules, or power, and due to this, the boss of the Vongola is considered by many to be the capo di tutti capi, or the "Boss of all Bosses". At the moment, the Vongola Famiglia is led by the Vongola Nono, Timoteo, but will soon be succeeded by the Vongola Decimo."

'This boy is no ordinary boy.' Reborn thought.

"Of course I'm not ordinary."

Reborn raised a brow again. The boy can read his mind. Someone can read the world's strongest hitman's mind.

"Do you have any connection to the mafia?"

"You already know it. My dad. CEDEF."

Reborn was stunned yet again. The boy already knew his father being in the mafia.

"Other than him. Are connected to the mafia?"

"Yeah."

"To whom?"

"Two hundred mafia bosses."

Reborn was speechless. That was more than the mafia familia that he had interacted with.

"Who are you?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Who are you IN THE MAFIA?" Reborn was irritated. He can see the boy smirking at him.

"Cielo, the world's greatest hacker and one of the world's strongest hitman. Now I'm finished answering your questions, so that means you're not my tutor and I'm allowed to ruin your plans."

Reborn didn't even move from his place. He was to shocked of the information. The boy in front of him is the world's greatest hacker and one of the world's strongest hitman and he was just thirteen years old, so that means he stepped into the darkness when he was eight years old. Cielo had appeared in the underground world five years ago.

"Ta-kun, Tsu-kun, Reborn-kun dinner's ready." Nana's voice echoed in the whole house.

"Hai, Kaa-san… Coming." Tsuna said happily.

He quickly move to the door and look at the tiny creature at the floor and smiled.

"Well then Reborn. Nice to meet you." He hurried down the stairs and went to the kitchen.

Jā, mata ne.

See you later.


	2. Pineapple Delivery

Thanks for reviews.

Sorry for the late update.

Please read and review.

xXx

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

Previously in **Idai No Himitsu**

"Cielo, the world's greatest hacker and one of the world's strongest hitman. Now I'm finished answering your questions, so that means you're not my tutor and I'm allowed to ruin your plans."

Reborn didn't even move from his place. He was to shocked of the information. The boy in front of him is the world's greatest hacker and one of the world's strongest hitman and he was just thirteen years old, so that means he stepped into the darkness when he was eight years old. Cielo had appeared in the underground world five years ago.

"Ta-kun, Tsu-kun, Reborn-kun dinner's ready." Nana's voice echoed in the whole house.

"Hai, Kaa-san… Coming." Tsuna said happily.

He quickly moved to the door and look at the tiny creature at the floor and smiled.

"Well then Reborn. Nice to meet you." He hurried down the stairs and went to the kitchen.

xXx

Reborn stared at the self-proclaimed best hacker in the world. Not believing that the dame-person in front of him is the famous hacker which helped various mafia famiglias scattered around the world.

'_This can't be true. This Tsunayoshi is much worse than Takeyoshi. This must be an illusion of some sorts.'_ Reborn thought, debating in his mind if what happened earlier was an illusion cast on him or not, while drinking the espresso that his student's mother has prepared.

He watched the twins. He saw the younger one stealing the elder's food greedily, like he owns the food, while the elder just let him eat his food.

The hitman was concentrating too much that he failed to notice a certain woman moving to the table back to the kitchen repeatedly. He hadn't even notice that the table is filled with different and delicious cucines.

"Kaa-san, why are you cooking up a storm?" The dark-haired boy who was stuffed with food asked.

"Well, since it's the first day that Reborn arrive to teach both of you, I decided to cook everything I knew to please him." She stated happily. Reborn almost chocked, he could literally see some floating flowers around her.

"Kaa-san, But isn't this too much? You're cooking up a storm just to please a baby Spartan whom just came in our house and tell us to teach me and Dame-Tsuna?" He said, crossing his arms and glared at his twin coldly. And if looks could kill, he should already killed his brother multiple times already.

"Take-kun, how many times do I have to tell you not to call your brother Dame?" She asked while her brows furrowed. The oblivious aura around her a while ago disappeared and been replaced by an ominous aura that started leaking from her and started to fill the room.

Tsunayoshi just continued eating quietly, not affected by the dark aura surrounding him and the others. He tried his best not to chuckle when he saw his twin stiffen.

He thought. _'I can't still get enough of this scene even if I saw this almost every day. Well, it's really fun seeing my stupid brother panic.'_ Satisfied at the play in front of him, he made a small evil smirk, a smirk that no one can see, not even by the one who was watching him carefully.

Reborn just watched the interesting conversation before him with amused eyes. Wondering how an oblivious woman could change to a scary one in an instant. He noted to himself to not to insult the world's greatest hacker, Cielo if he doesn't want to face the angry woman.

He doesn't want to make her angry. Not liking the thought that he can't eat the wonderful meal at his sight again if he were to anger the twin's mother.

While the two of them acted like nothing is happening, like everything happening is normal, a brown haired boy gulped hard.

He knew that if his mother used 'Take-kun' to address him, it only means one thing. She's on her other mode.

He was always afraid of his mother whenever she entered her 'Lecture mode.' Her nice, sweet personality always turns an one hundred-eighty degree turn when she entered that mode. And what's worst? It takes some time for her to come back to normal, maybe a few hours if she's not been distracted.

"Umm…"

"What is it Take-kun?" Her voice was a bit more icy.

"…" His spine shivered from the voice.

"Take-kun?"

Deciding to interrupt the lecture going on right in front of him he took a deep breath and said.

"Dame-Take, correction. I'm only teaching you. Tsunayoshi is already smart. He can manage his self." The baby wearing a suit said calmly before taking a sip from his drink. His eyes directed at the annoying teen at his front.

"See, Ta-kun. Even Reborn-kun says your brother is smart so you can't call him Dame. Am I clear?" She asked. Her aura was back to normal.

The hitman made a small smirk and thought. _'I see she can return to being oblivious in an instant if she's been distracted.'_

The now oblivious woman turned to her older son and asked him to help her in the kitchen. Tsunayoshi then stood up and followed his mother to the kitchen while tripling in the process because his senseless brother placed his foot at the other's way.

The younger Sawada then turned to his self-proclaimed tutor and glared.

"You can't be serious. What do you mean he's smart? Are you insane? He's the most Dame-person I ever saw in my whole life. Don't even compare a failure like him to me!" He exploded.

Then a flying kick was delivered to his head. "What did I say about answering back to me, Dame-Take?"

Nana and Tsunayoshi then returned to the table, carrying different kinds of sweets.

"Here are some desserts if you'd like to have some." She then turned to Takeyoshi. "Oh… My. Ta-kun what are you doing in the floor? Are you alright?"

"Don't worry Mama. Dame-Take said he'll pick my chopstick that fell on the ground." He then turned to Tsunayoshi only to see that his boss aura had disappeared permanently. He can't sense it. Not even by a bit.

"I see. You've accepted him to be your tutor." She exclaimed happily.

"Kaa-san, I'm going back to my room. I'm a bit sleepy." Tsunayoshi told his mother followed by a soft yawn.

"Okay. Oyasumi Tsu-kun."

"Oyasumi." He turned his way towards up the stairs and in to his room, aware of the pair of eyes following him.

Reborn then took off the table after he finished eating some of the desserts while praising Nana of her dishes, _'Your cook is so delicious... This is the best food I that I ate in my whole life...' _

He then followed the self-proclaimed Cielo to his room.

"I know that you're supposed to sleep at my brother's room." An orange pair of eyes stared at him from the inner and darkest corner of the room.

"I'm just observing you. I'm still responsible of taking care of Dame-Take's famiglia."

"Yeah. Right. You're _responsible_ why I am being a hitman to stop my brother _ruin_ the world." He rolled his eyes.

"What? What do you mean?" He then took a step forward to Tsunayoshi, eyes a bit shocked from what he heard though it was covered by his black fedora on his head.

"Nothing. Just forget about it. Then if you excuse me I have a matter to attend to."

"Whose famiglia is it?" He asked. He wanted to know what this boy is doing.

"You're the number one hitman in the world right? So find out for yourself. Oh… By the way I expect you to keep my identity a secret. If you don't, I don't think you would like what I would do." Tsunayoshi smiled evilly and jumped out of window in his room and disappeared to thin air.

Reborn was left gritting his teeth quite hard. He's irritated because he didn't understand what the kid told him and the kid is starting to get into his nerves, he's challenging him. And the challenge was pretty hard, mind you. He even had the guts to threaten him. He just threatened the greatest hitman in the world on the first day meeting him.

He's very annoyed by the boy. He had just been threatened and he didn't say anything. He felt something that he had not felt for a long time already. He felt like he was afraid of the boy. He thought that he was a bit afraid from a mere child. But knowing him, he won't accept that. He won't believe that he felt it in the little boy. He was the greatest hitman in the world. No one can scare him, not even the greatest hacker that had been known around the world in such a short time.

After a few minutes of telling himself that he was not afraid of the brunet, Leon crawled into his hands and transformed into a phone. He dialed a number and ordered, "You should arrive at Japan at Monday."

With that he hung up the call and went his way to the other teen's room.

xXx

Tsuna was laughing his hearts content. He had ticked the arcobaleno twice at a single night. He even managed to give a threat at the baby and been left speechless.

He propelled his way towards the deepest in the forest, starting to speed up because he doesn't want to make the other to wait longer.

He felt relieved when he saw no one else is still present in the place. He then slowly landed on the ground only to shiver lightly and to hear a wicked laugh.

"Kufufufu~ I didn't think that you have the nerve to make my Chrome to wait for you Cielo." He turned around to see a fairly-tall teenager with blue hair in a so-called pineapple style that had a pair of mismatch eyes. His left eye is blue and his right eye is red. The correct term for it was heterochromatic.

The said hacker then felt a shiver from his spine. He's still not use to the presence of the other.

"Gomen, gomen. It's just too fun to tease an arcobaleno; I couldn't pass up the opportunity. His reactions were too hilarious. The world's strongest hitman felt speechless a few times before a thirteen year old child. You wouldn't believe it. It was too fun." He chuckled.

"So, it's already that time, Tsunayoshi?" He was covered with an aura that was emitting the feeling of excitement. He then stepped forward to Tsuna and laughed darkly.

"Well, in exchange of my tardiness I'll let you in my mind to see those valuable experiences." He snickered.

"Kufufufu~ Tsunayoshi, I'll do that even if won't let me. I want to see the arcobaleno speechlessly looking dumb. It would serve as a good trump card in the future." His eyes reflected malice that stared at the poor boy that shivered from the sight.

The shorter teen pouted. "Mou~ Mukuro. Just hurry it up." He's feeling irritated. He was just supposed to take a delivery from Chrome and hurry back home to sleep peacefully.

"Hai~ Hai~ Tsunayoshi. I never thought that you want me inside of you badly." He teased while he touched Tsunayoshi's chin, then carefully lifted it up until their lips were only inches apart.

Tsunayoshi's eyes widened when he saw the illusionist right before his face, inches apart. He raised his hand and smacked the head of the poor pineapple very hard.

"Baka-Mukuro! Pervert! Who told you I want to let you in my mind so badly?! Why did you even think of it?! Where the hell did you get that fucking idea?!" He blushed madly and posed at his fighting stance, ready to punch the pervert harder if he tried to do something indecent again. He didn't expect the purple-haired teen to do tease him when he was serious. He was supposed to take something from Chrome at this hour, but when he arrive at the place he only to met Mukuro.

The purple-haired teen then looked up to see a flustered brunet who was in his fighting stance. He chuckled from the sight. Well, who wouldn't? He just saw the best hacker in the world blushing a dark shade of crimson while preparing himself to fight. The scene was just too cute.

"Kufufufu~ That just came out of my imagination?" He stated while turning back from the hacker to hide his blush.

Tsunayoshi then relaxed from his stance, seeing that his friend won't do something idiotic again. "Anyway, I know Chrome should be the one here Mukuro. And aren't you at Italy, searching the main base of the Estraneo? Why are you here?"

The illusionist then turned around staring at the pair of orange eyes before him. "Well since Chrome was waiting for you for almost an hour already, I told her to let me greet you since I miss you very much Tsunayoshi."

The brunet shivered from the response. The man before him just told that he missed him. That idea doesn't even cross his mind. It's too creepy. Thinking about it just gave him the chills so he ignored the comment, acting like he didn't hear it.

"Did you bring it? I had a feeling that I had to use it sooner this time."

"Kufufufu~ Tsunayoshi do you even think that I would let you borrow it for free?"

The other teen just nodded.

"Well the answer is no." He said in a teasing voice while an evil grin was plastered from his face.

Tsunayoshi pouted and glared at the pineapple-head. "Hmmp."

Then he blushed again. The sight before him was like heaven. A brunet pouting cutely and that glare was too adorable to resist. He then chuckled.

"Kufufufu~ Tsunayoshi, I did told you that I won't let you borrow it but I didn't told you I won't give it."

Tsunayoshi's eyes sparkled brightly from the information.

"Can I really take it?" He asked happily.

"Sure Tsunayoshi." He gave a nice grin, different from the grins he used to show.

Upon hearing the other teen that he can have what he was supposed to borrow, he suddenly threw himself at the illusionist and hugged him tightly.

He taller teen was startled by the other's action; he didn't notice the other taking something from him.

After he took what he needed from the purple-headed boy, he jumped away from the other teen, which was still frozen in his ridiculous expression. He had his mismatched eyes opened widely, his mouth forming a little 'o' and he was blushing slightly.

Tsunayoshi click his camera at the direction of the flustered illusionist. Who knows where he got it. Then he smirked darkly. A smirk that says that he was planning on something for the pineapple-head.

"Arigato, Mukuro. See you next time."

He quickly flew out of the forest. While flying his way back home, he couldn't help but chuckle, thinking of what to do in making fun of their new small guest.

After the smaller boy left, Mukuro let some mist cover his body and after the mist disappeared a little girl whom has the same hair-style like Mukuro appeared. She has violet eyes but one was covered by a black eye patch with a chrome-colored skull

She then covered herself with mist flames. She disappeared together with the mist.

The three people whom were present in the forest earlier didn't notice an extra presence watching them from a corner.

xXx

When Tsunayoshi arrived home he quickly made his way and plopped to his soft bed. He was thinking if he should call him to arrive tomorrow or not.

After a few minutes of debating inside his mind, he decided to call him already. He knew that the arcobaleno in their house is already making his move.

He took his phone from his pocket and dialed a number and called it.

The phone only rang once and his urgent call was immediately answered.

"I expect you to arrive tomorrow at Namimori, Japan."

"Hai, Cielo-sama. I'll do everything for you."

"We have a job to finish."

"I understand."

"We can't let him win this at all cost."

"I know Cielo-sama. We can't let him rule the mafia. Or all of us will suffer, even the innocent one's."

"See you later."

"Hai."

He then closed his eyes, preparing himself for a deep slumber. He knew that tomorrow would be as tiring as today.

"Now, what would you do, Uncle?" He whispered softly and smirked.

"Now. Now. Tsunayoshi. You shouldn't tease him too much." A soft seductive voice was heard.

"No way. His way of teaching me was too cruel and you know it."

"I know. It was like a living hell kind of training." A chuckle followed it.

"It was not like a living hell. It was living hell itself. Anyway, if you don't mind, I want to have my precious sleep right now!" He finally snapped. Well who wouldn't? He was still a child and he was to do this kind of thing to save the world. And his day today was quite too tiring. Starting from watching a baby hitman in front of their house early in the morning, hacking certain informations he need about their new visitor, flying his way while using illusions to a certain place where he hold a meeting with a few mafia bosses that lasted almost up until the evening, flying his way back home, answering some questions of the greatest hitman in the world when he was supposed to get some rest, helping his mother with some of her cooking, propelling his way towards a forest, meeting with a pineapple-haired teen deep in the forest and flying his way back home. Isn't it to tiring?

"Sorry. Oyasumi Tsuna."


	3. Hack

Thanks for reviews.

Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

Previously in **Idai No Himitsu**

"Now. Now. Tsunayoshi. You shouldn't tease him too much." A soft seductive voice was heard.

"No way. His way of teaching me was too cruel and you know it."

"I know. It was like a living hell kind of training." A chuckle followed it.

"It was not like a living hell. It was living hell itself. Anyway, if you don't mind, I want to have my precious sleep right now!" He finally snapped. Well who wouldn't? He was still a child and he was to do this kind of thing to save the world. And his day today was quite too tiring. Starting from watching a baby hitman in front of their house early in the morning, hacking certain informations he need about their new visitor, flying his way while using illusions to a certain place where he hold a meeting with a few mafia bosses that lasted almost up until the evening, flying his way back home, answering some questions of the greatest hitman in the world when he was supposed to get some rest, helping his mother with some of her cooking, propelling his way towards a forest, meeting with a pineapple-haired teen deep in the forest and flying his way back home. Isn't it to tiring?

"Sorry. Oyasumi Tsuna."

xXx

'_Boom!'_

That woke a sleepy Tsuna from his wonderful sleep.

He groaned at his bed, protesting to no one, why their visitor did is too loud early in a Sunday morning.

'_The hell! It's only four in the morning and he's already using explosives. I've only slept for an hour. Does he realize that everybody in the neighborhood is still asleep?'_

"Reborn! What was that for?! You almost killed me with those bombs!" He heard his little brother yelled.

"Dame-Take, a mafia boss should always be ready to protect himself up until your guardians arrive to protect you. You should already know that you don't have one so you should be able to protect yourself properly. Remember that you're going to be the Tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia, the most powerful and influential mafia famiglia around the world since four-hundred years ago." The hacker heard the baby hitman said in annoyance followed by a loud _'crash.'_

After hearing the loud crash, he immediately slid off his bed and walked his way towards the room beside his.

When he reached the door, he knocked a few times. He waited for a few seconds and when no one opened the door he swung the door wide open.

He can see a baby standing on his brother on the floor while staring intently at him.

"What do you want Tsunayoshi?' The baby in the suit started.

Seeing that his brother was unconscious at the moment, he answered at a monotone voice.

"You should already know it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He smirked.

"I didn't know that the world's greatest hitman is too dumb for his sake." He stared at the baby. His caramel-colored eyes are slowly turning into a sunset-colored one.

"What did you say? I might not hear you right? Could repeat what you say?" The baby is trying his best not to snap though his voice has a hint of anger.

"Oh… That's too great, he's also deaf." He smiled evilly; his tone is full with sarcasm.

Reborn was ticked off. He let his partner chameleon, Leon to crawl its way towards his hand and transformed it to his favorite gun.

"I bet I can become the world's greatest hitman easily." Tsuna was enjoying teasing the arcobaleno who has his gun pointed at him.

"If you continue mocking me Cielo, I swear that I gonna make sure that you live your life like hell." The baby said, eyes hidden behind his fedora.

Tsunayoshi snapped when he heard the hitman tell him that, but he made sure to use a monotone voice. "You already made my life a hell, Uncle. You made an eight years old child to train and correct you're failures. How pathetic?"

"What nonsense are you telling me now, Cielo? And Uncle? You're making me sick."

"You're failure and kidnapping me eight years ago to train and correct your stupid mistakes. And the fact that I was told by Yuni to call you Uncle make me sick too."

The baby laughed eerily. "Are you telling me that I failed? Me, Reborn, the world's greatest hitman, failed? That's not possible. And me, kidnapping you? That's hilarious, especially since its five years ago. And who's Yuni?"

"You chose to fail, since you took the mission from Timoteo." The small teen ignored the other question of the hitman"

"What do you mean that I chose to fail when I took the mission from the Ninth?" His eyes are serious.

"Well, since you just accepted it without questions and especially when you really trust that _'man'_ about his reports. You should already know. What does he know anything about his family? Do you expect him to know anything about us? He rarely went home. He only went home once or twice every year. Nothing in his reports is correct especially about your student." He said darkly.

"I was surprised when you told me that you're Cielo, the world's greatest hacker. I didn't expect that from the report that the CEDEF Head gave me. The only thing that he told in his report about you is you're nothing but a failure." Feeling that the boy despites him, he did not mention the name.

"I already expect that. He doesn't know anything about his family not even his own wife. And I also expect that his reports about your student are, _'Amazing', 'the perfect son', 'Vongola Boss…'_ and many words about praising that future killer." He said.

"Though some of his reports about Dame-Take are correct."

"Like?" He raised a brow.

"Being the perfect Vongola Boss. He has the charisma of someone perfect to be a boss. He got confidence…"

Tsunayoshi chuckled at the door. He was hearing the most hilarious things he can hear from the hitman.

"What are you laughing at? And what do you mean by Dame-Take being a future killer?

"Use your connections." Tsuna smirked evilly.

"I'm gonna make your life a living hell for sure." The hitman said sarcastically.

Tsunayoshi snapped at the second time hearing the 'living hell' part that the baby said. He made sure to use a monotone voice though the room temperature drastically decreased. "Don't worry. You already finished that already."

Being a little curious at the statement he heard from the brunet, ha asked. "Finished what?"

"Making my life a living hell. Now, if you excuse me. I have another job to finish today."

The chestnut-haired boy then turned his way to the kitchen and stuck a note at the table that he would go back home late and he left the house.

Reborn was being confused by the informations he heard from the world's greatest hacker. Him, kidnapping the small teen five years ago? That was impossible. First, he still did not take any job from the Ninth that involves kidnapping. Second, he was with the whole arcobaleno five years ago, training themselves to become stronger. And how could his student be a killer? That was the most puzzled question that he had not answered immediately, especially about his student.

xXx

_'Shit! I snapped at him and told him... I wish that won't affect my plan.' _Tsunayoshi thought while walking his way towards a popular sushi restaurant called, _'Takeshushi.'_ The place was known for the food's quality and quantity. Your orders would be freshly made, right in front of you. Their prices were quite cheap too. And for some odd reasons he was always told to not to pay his orders. The owner always told him that 'it was in the house' and won't take his money.

A few minutes had already passed by and Tsuna was already in front of the famous sushi shop, _'Takesushi.'_ He saw the owner heading in; probably only finished opening the shop. He walked his way and went to his favorite spot, at the innest corner of the restaurant. He wanted to be there because he doesn't want others to pay attention to him, so he went to the spot where it can't be seen easily.

After a few seconds when he sat he saw the son of the owner of the shop, Yamamoto Takeshi, a raven-haired boy with amber eyes walking near him while a happy grin present on his face.

Yamamoto Takeshi is athletic, the baseball star of their school. He always took part in any tournament that involves baseball and wins it. The teen also had taken a liking to the brunet though nobody knows why. They don't talk at school nor at the streets but only talked at the raven's place.

"Ohayo~ Tsuna." The raven-haired teen greeted the small teen.

"Ohayo."

"Is the usual alright?" He asked.

"No." The small teen stated.

The eyes of the son of the owner of the shop turned serious. "I see." Then it returned to normal.

"I'll get some tuna-sushi for you then." He said and turned his way to the kitchen and prepares some sushi.

The brunet waited for a few minutes and he saw the raven-haired boy carrying a tray of his favorite sushi.

He watched the other teen intently, clearly telling the other teen to hurry up.

Takeshi noticed the impatient look at Tsuna so he picked his pace faster to his friend. Grinning happily, he placed his friend's order at the table and sat beside him.

Tsuna then reached for his favorite sushi, almost drooling, though he had fought his urge to stuff the food at his mouth. The foods that the restaurant prepares really taste good. It always makes him want for more.

An amused pair of amber eyes is watching him. He noticed it so he stopped eating and glared at his friend, though his glare turned into a pouting expression.

The raven-haired boy then chuckle when he saw the other to pout.

"Maa~ Maa~ Tsuna. No need to pout at me like that." He said while trying his best to stop laughing.

When Tsunayoshi heard the other laughing out like there's no tomorrow, he snapped. The air surrounding him including the raven's turned cold. His killer intent being directed at the other teen.

Takeshi notice the ominous aura surrounding the two of them and sweat-dropped. He doesn't want to feel the wrath of his friend, especially early in the morning.

"Nee~ Tsuna."

"Hmm..?"

"Gomen... Won't do it again... _'today.'_" He muttered but he whispered the 'today' part of the sentence.

This was not left unnoticed by the hacker. He let his aura choke the other and asked darkly. "Did you say something, Yamamoto-kun?"

"N-No. I-I didn't s-say a-anything?" He stuttered. He doesn't like that tone or the Yamamoto-kun thing. He only heard that from the brunet when he was angry, irritated, pissed...

Feeling satisfied at the reaction of the baseball player, he went back in enjoying eating his sushi.

After eating the food, he was dragged by the other in the raven's room.

"What happened?" The baseball star asked, worried about his friend.

Tsuna sighed and looked straight at the taller teen's eyes. "It would be earlier than expected."

"I see... Wait! What! It!? When?" He panicked.

"Maybe a few months from now on, though I doubt it will. It might even be a few weeks from now."

"So I expect the others to gather, right?"

"Yeah... Almost all of them are already here."

"Even him?" An irritated feeling can be felt through his eyes.

"No. He'll arrive with them a few weeks from now."

"I see... What should I do Tsuna? I still haven't mastered it yet." A hint of worry can be heard from his voice.

"We'll talk about it when they arrived..."

xXx

"Do you need something?"A blond man asked after feeling an extra presence in the room.

"Gather all informations concerning the world's greatest hacker, Cielo."

"Why?"

The other man pointed a gun at the other and said calmly. "There's no need for you to know."

The blond man stopped moving, did not even breathe. As if he forgot it. Then he stuttered big time. "I-I-I s-see. I-I-Informations a-about t-the world's g-greatest ha-hacker t-then. I-I g-got i-it a-all co-covered. I-I'll e-mail i-i-it to you l-later."

The other person then walked out of the room, smirking while clicking his tongue.

xXx

Tsunayoshi sighed, walking around the darkest corner of the street, heading to the park to relax and rethink of their plan when his phone suddenly rang.

_'Ring...Ring...Ring'_

Tsunayoshi picked up his phone and waited for the other to talk.

"Sawada, we got problem."

"What is it?" He asked irritated. He had too many to worry about now and it is currently being piled up.

"Someone is currently hacking all the informations about you throughout the whole world." He sense that the other is clearly panicking.

"Who is it?" He asked calmly. He knew that even if they hacked every information about him. They won't get anything useful about them.

"We don't know. That's why I'm calling you. We need your help."

"I'll arrive there in ten minutes. Hold them up until I arrive." He said with finality and hung his phone.

_'Alright. Whoever dares to disturb my peaceful time will definitely pay for sure.'_ A bit of an evil aura leaking from him.

xXx

Tsuna walked inside a place hidden well by his illusion. The illusion would only break if he imagined it to and no one his able to see or able to feel the illusion that is covering his precious hideout if he does not allow them to enter.

The only ones whom had enter the facility was his apprentices and some his friends that had an interest in hacking and computer technology.

He went inside the door and walked gracefully to a room with a large silver door. When he was about a meter away from the door, it opened, revealing a room filled with computers with three girls whom had a frustrated face.

When the door opened, three heads immediately turned to him simultaneously. He had almost laughed at that. Every time he went in the place they always do that. He went to his seat and sipped from the coffee that was readied for him.

"How is it?"

"It's becoming more troublesome. Whoever is the one hacking your informations definitely knew what they were doing. We three are having a big problem about them." The girl with a dark-colored hair sighed.

"I see."

"Tsuna-san. I think you should help us now!" Another girl with a brown hair said. She was emitting an irritated aura since the brunet entered the room while he just sat and drunk his coffee while watching them suffer with an amused eyes.

"I know."

Then the world's greatest hacker started doing his thing. Tapping the multiple keyboards in front of him like there is no tomorrow. When the girls heard his tapping they sighed in relief and immediately stopped their clicking. They don't want to make the other's work worse. Every time they help him when he was doing this they always made the other's work multiply. They can't keep up with the speed that the other was doing. Tapping four different keyboards around him while tapping it eighty times in a second was too much. At first they are wondering if the brunet's hands multiply when he was doing his job.

The three of them just stared at the pro in front of them, not making any sound that can disturb him.

After a few minutes they heard Tsuna stand and walked his way towards the other room with a label of his name. It was most probably his room.

"Okay~ T-That was fast." The dark-haired girl said, dumbfounded.

"The three of us were doing our job for four hours already and we have quite some trouble while he just finished it for eighteen minutes alone!" The brown-haired girl shouted.

"That's what makes Tsuna-kun Tsuna-kun." The other girl said happily.

"Yeah. That's right. We won't be here if it wasn't for him. He always helped us in trouble. He doesn't even ask for anything in exchange for it."

"Well that's true."

"Let's just let him rest for the day okay? I heard he had the most tiring day yesterday for a long time..."

xXx

"Are you already here?" Tsuna asked the other on his phone.

"Hai. Cielo-sama. I can't disappoint you. After all you have done for me."

"We need to plan what would happen tomorrow. Meet me at..."

xXx

"Tadaima." Tsunayoshi said softly when he entered his house.

"Okairi-nasai, Tsu-kun." Nana, his mother greeted him happily.

"Are they here?" He asked.

"Nope. Reborn-kun said he would return with Ta-kun later."

"I see. Kaa-san, can you tell Reborn that he can't enter my room without my permission." He asked though it doesn't sound like it was a question. It was more like an order.

"Unn... Though I think you should spend more time with him. After all-"

"Kaa-san, how many times do we have to talk about this?" He butted.

"I understand. Gomen Tsu-kun."

"I'll be upstairs. I'm kind of sleepy."

"Okay Tsu-kun. Don't forget it's Monday tomorrow."

"Mou~ Kaa-san. You should be telling that to Ta-kun, not me."

Then Tsuna made his way towards his room, while hearing his mother giggling downstairs.

When he entered his room he immediately jump for his bed and sighed. His meeting with his other friend was quite troublesome.

"Don't say anything now, alright? I'm tired." He said to no one.

"Alright. If you say so Tsuna. Oyasumi." The low seductive voice again was heard in his room.

"Anyway, just let me sleep already!" He shouted.

"Hai~ Hai~ Gomen."

The world's greatest hacker was then sent into a deep slumber.


	4. Dynamites

Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciated your reviews.

Please feel free to give some suggestions that I can use to make the story more interesting.

Please read and review.

The answer is yes. There'll be a story how and why about that in later chapters. I guess.

Sorry if you won't like the very short fighting scene in the story. I'm not good at writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Previously in **Idai No Himitsu**

"Don't say anything now, alright? I'm tired." He said to no one.

"Alright. If you say so Tsuna. Oyasumi." The low seductive voice again was heard in his room.

"Anyway, just let me sleep already." He shouted.

"Hai~ Hai~ Gomen."

The world's greatest hacker was then sent to a deep slumber.

xXx

Tsuna woke up early in the morning, wanting to arrive at the school early. He does not want to meet the famous hitman early in the morning.

He slid down of his bed slowly and he went in the bathroom.

After a few minutes he went downstairs. The brunet saw his mother preparing breakfast so he went to her side and greeted her.

"Ohayo, Kaa-san." He said. A lovely smile can be seen on his face.

She turned her head at her son and greeted him back. "Ohayo, Tsu-kun."

Tsunayoshi then helped his mother in cooking breakfast. Only a few knows that the boy was a good cook. Almost everyone saw him as a Dame-person because he was pretending to be one, though he always makes sure that his grades are always eighty percent right even though he can make it a hundred.

"Tsu-kun." He heard his mother call his name, so he stopped laying the food in the table and turned towards her.

"Hmm?"

"Are you ready?" He heard a tone of worry from his mother.

He just nodded his head and continued placing the food in the table.

Tsuna sat down in the table, said his thanks and started eating his food when he saw his mother enter the kitchen. Probably finishing the cake that she's baking for his brother and his brother's tutor.

After eating his food, his mother then popped out of the kitchen.

"Tsu-kun, you can leave the dishes behind. I'll take care of it. I knew you're busy. You can count on me too."

"Hai, Kaa-san... Ittekimasu."

"Itterasshai."

xXx

"Dame-Take, wake up already."

"Five more minutes..."

A green one ton hammer magically appeared from the hand of a certain baby hitman who has an evil smirk. The hitman then walked closer to the brown-haired boy and did his trick.

"Itte! Reborn what is that for!?" Takeyoshi yelled at Reborn.

The hitman just smirked and jumped at the door. "You'll be late if you don't hurry Dame-Take."

The teen's eye went wide when he saw the time. It was already seven forty-five.

"Ehh..! Why did you not wake me up earlier?!" He shouted while he sprinted here and there. And before you know it, he was already in his uniform.

'Ohh... I think that's a new record.' The hitman smirked.

Takeyoshi ran down the stairs and left the house immediately, not bothering to tell his goodbye to his mother.

Reborn's smirk fell when he saw that. He was disappointed at the other's gesture. Leaving his mother alone in the house without saying his goodbye was not something a good mafia boos would do.

He then walked down and sat the table to eat. He realized that his food now was tastier than he had eaten before.

_'Where is Cielo?' _He asked himself.

_'I haven't seen him since yesterday.'_

"Ahh... Reborn-kun, Tsu-kun told me to tell you not to come inside his room without his permission." Sawada Nana told the famous hitman while carrying a cake.

"I see... Mama, this food is tastier than before." He said, trying to change the subject and compliment the woman.

"Of course it is. Tsu-kun's dishes are always yummy. I'm a bit jealous of him about it..." He heard Nana said it with a tone of proudness.

"..." Reborn just stared at the woman, shocked for his own good. Who knew that the brunet was a good cook also.

"Tsu-kun always has many kind of cuisine that he can cook. Sometimes he teaches me how to cook some of it if I asked him."She informed the other.

"I see... Better ask him later to cook something for me then."

When Reborn saw woman then went in the kitchen again, he went to follow his student while smirking.

_'Sawada Tsunayoshi huh? Just how many times would you manage to perk my interest.'_

xXx

Tsunayoshi arrived at the school at exactly six in the morning, two hours before the class start.

The school was pretty quiet, as if he was the only one in there, though he was not really alone.

A certain prefect was doing his morning patrol in the area, looking for people to bite to death.

He saw the prefect walking in a steady pace near the school gate. He approached him and greeted him.

"Ohayo~ Hibari-san."

"Tsunayoshi." The raven haired teen said.

A pair of honey-colored eyes met with ash-blue-colored ones, telling something.

"I see..." The other said, understanding the message from the brunet.

The skylark went his way back inside the school with a professional hacker trailing behind him.

The whole walk was kind of silent. No one tried to break the peaceful atmosphere. Well who would? They knew that in a couple of weeks from now, it won't be as peaceful like now.

They arrived in front of a room with a label of _'Discipline Committee'_ hanging at it. The prefect opened the door and waited for the smaller teen to enter before he followed inside.

He gestured the hacker to seat at the sofa in the middle of the room and sat at the opposite side of it.

"What is it about this time?" Hibari broke the silence.

"Kyoya, they're on the move." Tsuna said.

"..." The skylark stared at the other wanting for him to elaborate.

Understanding the other's gesture, he continued explaining. "They are already in the move. Many of them are already gathering informations about me and the others. They also started to take some informations about you."

Hibari raised a brow, A bit amused. _'Interesting.'_ He thought. Someone had already taken informations about them and he hadn't even notice. This makes things thrilling.

"We need to do something about them..."

After a few minutes of talking Hibari sent the brunet out of the Discipline Committee room, telling him that _'the herbivores are starting to crowd.'_

Knowing that it would be a problem that if someone saw him leaving the Discipline Committee room early in the morning, especially unscratched, he complied with the other.

"See you later... Hibari-san..."

"Hnn..."

xXx

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Sawada Takeyoshi's confession to Sasagawa Kyoko?"

"Really?"

"Yup."

"When?"

"Earlier this morning."

"How? And what happened?"

"This morning Takeyoshi went and stopped Kyoko-chan in the school gates with only his boxer."

"What?!"

"Sawada Takeyoshi confessed to Sasagawa Kyoko this morning with only his boxer in front of the school gates."

"So what happened?"

"Kyoko-chan slapped him hard in the face, yelling that Takeyoshi was a pervert."

"Poor Kyoko-chan. Though I'll do more if someone tried to do that to me."

"Yup... That's right. If someone confessed to me out in public with only in his underwear, I'll call the police. I'll tell them that I'm being molested."

"I know... I wish Kyoko-chan's alright."

This was the conversation that Tsunayoshi heard over and over again the entire time that he was inside the classroom. His twin confessed to the School's Idol in his boxers only.

He smirked evilly, though only three people notice his expression.

Tsuna reached up his phone and typed a random number and texted it, the smirk still present in his face.

xXx

_'Ring...Ring...'_

_'Now, who would text me this time?'_ A certain fedora wearing baby asked himself.

He reached for his phone and opened it. He hadn't known the number.

Being curious he opened the message.

_'Way to go Reborn. I'm looking forward to your 'wonderful' and 'lovely' way of teaching.'_

_PS: I support your way of torturing... Opps... I mean tutoring my brother._

_-The World's Greatest Hacker_

A vein popped from his head, wondering how the brunet got his number. Only a few knew his number after all. So how?

As if the other was reading his mind, he received another message from the boy.

_'I'm the world's greatest hitman. What do you expect? I can easily know your number if I got a few seconds to spare.' _

_PS: Don't think lightly of me, Uncle._

_-The World's Greatest Hacker _

Another vein popped in his head, though it was way bigger than the first one.

_'I'll really make you pay, Cielo.'_ He thought evilly.

He received another message.

_'I don't really need to pay, do I? I did not even ordered anything."_

_-The World's Greatest Hacker_

_'That's it! I'll make you order for something, alright.'_

Another message.

_'Don't worry. I'll pass at your offer.'_

_-The World's Greatest Hacker_

Reborn was really at the edge. The brunet was really reading him like an open book. Even though the other can't see him, the hacker can guest what's in his mind easily.

_'I know no one can read minds, especially if they can't see you. So how can that brat read me like an open book? He can't do that unless-'_

His thoughts were cut by another message from The World's Greatest Hacker.

_'Well that's already proven wrong, Reborn. I can easily read your mind without me seeing you. By the way, I don't appreciate you calling me a BRAT, alright?''_

_PS: Ohh... You're thinking right. I can read your mind perfectly because of that.'_

_-The World's Greatest Hacker_

xXx

Tsuna was trying his best not to laugh and fall from his seat. He was quite enjoying his quality time with his Uncle, alright. If it can also be called as a quality time.

When He hid his phone in his pocket, he saw his brother went inside the room. His clothes have a visible sewing pattern on the back. He quickly snapped a picture of him in it, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Then he heard his classmates...

"Way to go pervert!"

"Yeah. Way to go!"

"Confessing to Kyoko-chan."

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"Confessing in only in his boxers."

"Yeah... Right... In his boxers."

"COLORED PINK BOXERS WITH COLORFUL FLOWERS AND BUTTERFLIES AROUND IT!" A black-haired guy shouted.

"..." It became silent. They all stared at the black-haired guy who shouted that and to Takeyoshi who was blushing furiously.

To the guy...

To Takeyoshi...

To the guy...

To Takeyoshi...

To the guy...

To Takeyoshi...

To the guy...

To Takeyoshi...

"WHAT?!" The whole class shouted in unison.

"Yeah... Can't you see the video in there?" A random guy pointed at a small television that appeared out of nowhere.

They watched the video a few times...

Eyes widened, not believing the sight.

"It's really true!"

"He confessed to Kyoko-chan in his colored pink boxers with colorful flowers and butterflies around it publicly."

"He really is a pervert."

"Pervert!"

"Pervert!"

"Pervert!"

"Pervert!"

"Pervert!"

Tsuna was smirking in his seat, enjoying watching the wonderful and amusing scene before him.

'Looks like it's worth it when I recorded the whole thing and left it hanging in the board.' He thought to himself, clearly enjoying his success.

Three heads then turned to him, knowing that he was the one responsible about the incident in the room.

He felt the other three stare at him but he ignored them. He just want to enjoy the wonderful act that he was currently recoding. Again.

The scene continued for another five minutes. It was stopped by the best friend of the school's idol, Kurokawa Hana.

She had a scowl at her face, telling the occupants of the room that it was enough.

_'Slam'_

"Can you stop it already?!" She slammed her hands hard at her table, almost breaking it apart.

"Why? Takeyoshi deserved it!"

"I know that the Stupid monkey king deserved it, but Kyoko does not deserve it. Can't you see she's almost crying from what you have been doing?!" She pointed at her best friend

Everyone turned their heads to Kyoko who has a trace of tear dripping from her eye.

_'Since when did she arrive?' _They thought at the same time.

"..." The room fell silent.

Tsuna was really enjoying his time recording the scene. He had already anticipated the girl to snap and is waiting for her to snap.

"Can't you see that all of you are making Kyoko to remember that unpleasant event over and over again." It was supposed to be a question though it became a statement.

"..." Almost everyone present in the room had an expression of guilt.

"Don't you have any shame?!"

"..."

"What are you going to do to Kyoko?" She asked while looking at her best friend.

Everyone directed their attention to the orange-haired girl.

"Gomene Kyoko-chan..." They all said in unison.

Just when Hana was about to continue from scolding her classmates, their homeroom teacher, Nezu, arrived with a scowl on his face.

When everyone saw the man, they immediately sat on their seats, forgetting the argument that happened a while ago.

"Okay, class. We're going to have a transfer student today. He was an exchange student in Italy." He informed the whole class, an irritating feeling can be felt in his way of speaking.

After the homeroom teacher said that, a silver-haired, delinquent-looking boy entered the room with a scowl in his face.

"Gokudera Hayato. Italy." He lamely introduced himself.

Almost all the girls suddenly had a heart-shaped eye popped in their eyes, murmuring something about _'Hayato-sama's to cool, hot...'_ and Tsunayoshi swear he heard some of the girls whispered _'Wonder if he's compatible with Takeshi-sama... Better make a fan club then...'_

"Get in my way and I'll blow you up." He said and continued his way to his seat, but when he was at the middle of it he saw the _'future Vongola Boss' _not paying any attention to him, he headed his way to him.

He kicked the table of the poor Takeyoshi, leaving him in the floor, crying.

Tsuna and some of his classmates smirked at the action.

He saw the silver-haired teen left a note at his brother's pocket and proceeded to his seat.

xXx

Gokudera Hayato arrived at his seat after he kicked the Vongola Decimo Candidate's table.

He remembered the plan that Cielo gave him yesterday...

_"Hayato, I knew I told you to arrive here three hours from now on." Tsuna entered at a dark room where he was supposed to meet him, he had his illusion to cover himself. Again._

_"Cielo-sama. It's my job not to be late, especially if you're the one who wanted to meet with me." Hayato bowed his head at the direction of the figure that appeared out of nowhere._

_"I see... Well, since you're here already. I think we should start the meeting."_

_"Hai~ Cielo-sama."_

_They sat at the large sofa that was at the middle of the room._

_"Hayato, tomorrow I'll let you to have a simple interaction with the Vongola Decimo candidate in the morning and I'll let you challenge him like Reborn wants you to do."_

_"I understand." _

_"The challenge will occur at the back of the school, lunch time. Act like what Reborn wants you to do. I'll be watching you from a far, making sure that you'll be okay._

_"You don't need to watch me Cielo-sama. I can take care of myself."_

_"No, you don't. Reborn would surely shoot him with a dying bullet and you'll be dead."_

_"But why would Reborn-san do that?" He asked._

_"He wanted you to become a part of the Vongola Decimo's guardian, though he doesn't know that his student would surely kill you. He doesn't even knew what's his true color is. " _

_"..."_

_"I want you to act like you're losing to him."_

_"Why? Cielo-sama? Why do I need to act losing to him? I can easily overpower him."_

_"It's my plan. You'll purposely lit some dynamites and throw it at your feet. I can't save you if we don't have any diversions Hayato."_

_"..." He was stunned about the plan._

_"If he won't save you, then I'll save you. If you're lucky, you can take a peek from his personality."_

_"I see. If you say so Cielo-sama. I trust you."_

_"Good."_

_"Umm... Cielo-sama... Why do you still have the illusion all over you, when we're alone?"_

_"Good question Hayato. I already let the others see my real identity."_

_"But why?"_

_"You'll know it tomorrow. After the mission."_

_"But-"_

_"I said tomorrow. You need to finish the mission first."_

_"I understand Cielo-sama."_

After remembering the scene yesterday he thought.

_'Why did Cielo-sama did not let me see his face?'_

_'Am I not worthy?'_

_'I understand that it might affect the plan, but still, why?'_

_'I know that Cielo-sama's doing the right thing to do.'_

_'But why? Why did he hide his face from me?'_

_'Does he not trust me enough?'_

_'Does he...-'_

The silver-haired teen, name Gokudera was halted from his depressing monologue when a hand touched his shoulders.

He looked at the direction of the hand, only to see a grinning, black-haired teen with a care-free atmosphere surrounding it.

"What do you want?!" He scowled.

"Ne~ Gokudera~ Want to join me at lunch~?" The raven-haired teen beams him a happy smile.

"Who told you that you can casually call me like if you're my friend?! And no! I have things to do at lunch. Who would want to have their lunch with a baseball idiot like you?" He countered. He knew that the man was Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball idol of the school because of his research about the students of the school.

"Me, and what do you need to do now?" Takeshi asked.

"What do you mean now?" He asked, still irritated.

"It's already lunch time."

"What?!" He screamed.

"Like I said, it's already lunchtime."

Gokudera immediately stood up and started running to the back of the school, leaving a grinning baseball player.

xXx

Time skip: Before the duel.

_'I wish I'm still not late. I can't face Cielo-sama if I'm late. I can't let him down. I can't disappoint him.'_ These were the thoughts that run over and over again in the mind of the bomber while running towards the back of the school.

Gokudera sighed in relief when he realized that Sawada Takeyoshi just arrived at the meeting place.

He walked calmly at the other smirking and called at to him.

"I can't accept that you were to be the Vongola Decimo! Someone stupid like you should just go and die already."

Takeyoshi just turned his head to him and glare at him coldly. If looks could kill, Gokudera would be dead already.

Knowing that his precious Cielo-sama is watching him, he took the opportunity to act cool in front of the brunet.

"The Vongola would fall if it landed on you!"

"Shut up!" Takeyoshi yelled.

"Why should I? If I kill you now I'll become the Vongola Decimo, right Reborn-san?" He confidently asked at the baby that mysteriously appeared at the tree beside them.

"Yup... You'll become the Vongola Decimo if you kill him." Reborn confirmed.

The bomber reached his dynamites from his pockets and pulled them away. He lit a few and threw it at the now shocked teen.

The brunet barely dodges the incoming dynamites. He was yelling.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GOT THOSE DYNAMITES?!" He yelled.

"That's Gokudera Hayato, also known as Smokin' Bomb Hayato. There's also a rumor that he can hide his dynamites in any part of his body." Reborn informed his student.

"Double Bomb!" The silver-haired teen threw more dynamites at the boy.

Takeyoshi was crying for help while dodging the dynamites that was being thrown to him.

'I'll kill you for sure.' He wished in his mind.

Reborn saw the determined face that his student made and shot him a Dying Will Bullet, he did not even tried to read the other's mind.

Takeyoshi fell to the ground from the sudden impact and stood up again. This time he's only in his colored pink boxers with colorful flowers and butterflies around it. Again.

"REBORN... I'M GONNA KILL GOKUDERA HAYATO WITH MY DYING WILL" He shouted. An orange colored flame appeared at his forehead.

Reborn's eyes widened when he heard that. He did not expect his student to want to kill the other.

Gokudera just continued throwing his precious bombs at the pervert before him who's closing their gap to kill him.

Then he remembered his mission...

_"I want you to act like you're losing to him."_

_"Why? Cielo-sama? Why do I need to act losing to him? I can easily overpower him."_

_"It's my plan. You'll purposely lit some dynamites and throw it at your feet. I can't save you if we don't have any diversions Hayato."_

_"..." He was stunned about the plan._

_"If he won't save you, then I'll save you. If you're lucky, you can take a peek from his personality."_

_"I see. If you say so Cielo-sama. I trust you."_

He purposely lit many dynamites that he can handle and let them fall at the ground near him.

When Reborn would jump in to save the bomber, the bomber disappeared when one of the dynamites exploded.

He turned his head to the left, only to see Tsunayoshi giving his brother a cold stare. The hitman was kind of thankful that the stare was not directed at him, because even if the brunet was not looking at him, he was kind of trembling, though he won't admit it.

At the right side of the famous hacker he saw the bomber standing near him. He swear he could see some imaginary ears and a waggling tail at the silver-haired teen.

When Takeyoshi directed his attention towards them, Tsunayoshi was once again covered by his illusion.

Takeyoshi ran to them with an eye of someone who wants to have bloodshed.

And before he knew it Cielo disappeared from his sight and appeared in front of his younger brother and punched him very hard, making the other to be unconscious.

After making the other fall asleep he took his illusion off and walked back at the school campus with a bomber following behind him.

"Tsunayoshi!" The baby hitman called out to the hacker.

"Hmm?"

"Since when did you arrive here?" He asked.

"We arrive at the same time. I was at your side back then." He said smirking evilly.

"..." He was speechless. He did not even felt the presence of the teen up until he took the bomber before he died.

"Ohh... I see... You did not even felt me up until I saved Hayato." He was still smirking and a hint of amusement can be seen in his eyes.

"..." Bulls eye...

He heard Tsuna chuckled lightly.

"Ja mata ne..."

The two continued their way to the school campus.

On their way to their classroom, Tsuna told Gokudera to follow him to the Discipline Committee room.

Tsunayoshi knocked at the door when they arrive at the Discipline Committee room.

"Hibari-san, we need to talk."

"Hnn..."

The brunet took that as a 'come in' because of the other's attitude so he opened the door and told Gokudera to come in.

The two sat at the sofa that was at the middle of the room and saw the prefect sitting at the opposite side.

"Kusakabe, take it to their class now." Hibari said.

Hibari stared at the smaller teen demanding for the other to start already...

xXx

Time skip: Bedtime

"What the hell is their problem?" The hacker whined alone in his room.

"That brat is always like that. You should get used to it already." A new voice echoed in his room.

"Hnn..."

"You know? You're not helping at all!" He shouted and tried to glare, though his glare turned into a cute pout.

"Tsunayoshi, we don't even know if you're glaring or pouting."

"Hmm?" Tsuna raised a brow, not understanding what the other meant.

"Can't you see? They're dying from blood lost."

"Then let them die!"

He felt the other sweat dropped.

"They're the ones at fault for having inhuman thoughts about me!"

"Don't talk like that, Tsunayoshi"

"Yeah, right. Like if you're any different."

"..."

" I can see a little drip of blood dripping at your nose."

The atmosphere at the room turned cold.

"O-Oyasumi, Tsuna." The other stuttered.

"Oyasumi your face!" Tsuna mocked the other.

Again, Tsuna was sent to a deep sleep.

Little did they know an extra presence was standing near the door, listening.


	5. Destroy it! And I'll Make You Pay!

Thanks for the reviews.

Please read and review.

I tried doing something new... I Made Tsuna some 1st Person POV and 1 for Hibari.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I do Tsuna would be a sadist.

xXx

Previously in **Idai No Himitsu**

"What the hell is their problem?" The hacker whined alone in his room.

"That brat is always like that. You should get used to it already." A new voice echoed in his room.

"Hnn..."

"You know? You're not helping at all!" He shouted and tried to glare, though his glare turned into a cute pout.

"Tsunayoshi, we don't even know if you're glaring or pouting."

"Hmm?" Tsuna raised a brow, not understanding what the other meant.

"Can't you see? They're dying from blood lost."

"Then let them die!"

He felt the other sweat dropped.

"They're the ones at fault for having inhuman thoughts about me!"

"..."

"Maybe you too... I can see a little drip of blood dripping at your nose."

The atmosphere at the room turned cold.

"O-Oyasumi, Tsuna." The other stuttered.

"Oyasumi your face!" Tsuna mocked the other.

Again, Tsuna was sent to a deep sleep.

Little did they know an extra presence was standing near the door, listening.

xXx

(Normal POV)

It was raining hard at Namimori since our famous hacker woke up. And due to the storm, classes were cancelled. It kind of pleased the brunet because it means another day to have some rest...

He was about to go back to sleep when...

_'Knock... Knock... Knock...'_

"Tsunayoshi, can I come in?" He heard the hitman knocked from the other side of the door.

He ignored the baby, and tried to fall back to sleep.

_'Knock... Knock... Knock...'_

Reborn knocked at the door again...

And again... And again... Again...

Reborn snapped rather quickly. The brunet was just ignoring him while he, the world's greatest hitman is swallowing his pride because of the other's request to not to come in his room without his permission.

"Open the door! Dammit!"

Tsuna got himself wide awake when the fedora wearing baby shouted in front of his door. He was somewhat amused and irritated because of the hitman. He was amused because he made the hitman snapped with him doing nothing and he was irritated because the other disturbed his sleep. Again.

He quickly slid down his bed and opened the door to make the baby to shut up. He gestured him to come inside his room while, staring at him rather coldly, a bit murderous aura slipping from him.

He closed the door slowly and looked at the hitman who was seating comfortably in his bed... In his bed where he was supposed to be at, asleep.

"What do you want?" He asked irritably.

"I just want to ask you something."

A pair of honey-colored eyes quickly turned into sunset colored ones.

"Hmm..." He stared at the hitman with a piercing glaze.

Reborn felt a shiver run down his spine. He regretted shouting at the brunet's door a minute ago. He did not expect the other to give him that look early at the morning.

"And what would the world's greatest hitman want to ask from someone insignificant like me? I knew that the world's greatest hitman already knew everything that he needed to know..." He said sarcastically.

_'Okay, how the hell should I ask him?'_ Reborn asked himself.

He stared at the pair of sunset colored eyes, doing his best to not to show any fear within his eyes.

"I just want to ask if-" He was interrupted by the hacker.

"I can cook you some food?" He finished.

Reborn stared at the other. His eyes widened a little and returned to it's normal size when the teen finished.

_'How did he knew that? He can read me too well, even something insignificant like that? But how?'_ He wondered to himself.

"What do you expect from me? I'm called the world's greatest hacker for nothing, Uncle."

"..."

"Ohh... By the way, if you want me to cook for you, you should be the one responsible in gathering the ingredients... I know that you have quite some incredible taste..." He said.

"Making me round the world just to complete the ingredients needed for the cuisines you want when I was eight was to devastating..." He whispered.

"I see." He heard the hitman said.

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the other walking to the door, out of his room.

"By the way Reborn." He started with a dark venomous voice accompanied by a sadistic smile. A smile that could beat the hell out of the baby.

"Yes?" The other said, trying his best not to shake in fear at the frightening sight before him.

"Disturb my sleep again and it's my time to take you to hell."

"I can do what I want Tsunayoshi." Reborn said, trying to look unfazed.

After hearing the fedora wearing hitman said that, the whole room was immediately covered by mist. Not the mist that the other could see normally. The mist was thick and dark. It was hard breathing inside it.

_'What's happening? Where's the mist coming from?'_ His eyes widened.

"Reborn, I dare you to repeat what you said." Tsuna ordered. His voice was kind of ghostly.

"..." Reborn was speechless when he realized that the mist was coming from the hacker.

"I did not said anything Tsunayoshi."

"I see."

Then the mist disparate in the air.

_'I know that he is a sky flame user but I never expected that he could use mist flames too.'_

"Now do you want to know anything about me more?"

He heard the brunet asked him. He turned his head to the teen, sitting comfortably in his own bed.

Tsunayoshi noticed that he had perked up the other's attention.

"Well~ It won't be fun if you're the only one gaining something~ So~ Let's..."

xXx

(Tsuna's POV)

After the talk I have with Reborn, Kaa-san called us to eat breakfast with her.

"Tsu-kun~ Ta-kun~ Reborn-kun~ Breakfast is ready~!" She shouted happily.

"Hai~ Kaa-san, Coming~!" I said.

"We're coming Mama." Reborn responded.

Reborn hopped onto my head when I stood up.

I went down the stairs together with Reborn who was sitting on top of my head.

"Ohayo, Kaa-san/Mama." Reborn and I greeted her.

"Ohayo, Tsu-kun, Reborn-kun. Hurry up and eat now before it gets cold. It's quite cold today because of the weather after all." She told us.

"Hai~"

When slowly went to the table filled with delicious food and sat immediately. We waited for Kaa-san to sit down at the chair before we all said our thanks...

"Ittakimasu!" The three of us said together.

I was just about to put a strip of bacon in my mouth when I felt the temperature drop. I didn't even bother to open my eyes to know who was giving off the menacing aura.

"Tsu-kun, Reborn-kun, could you please excuse me for a second?" She asked the two of us.

I just nod my head and she walked up stairs... Then I noticed that Reborn did not touched his food.

I look straight to him and I said.

"It's always like that every morning... Just ignore it." I stated.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"Kaa-san would always get mad at my brother because he's always not here when we were supposed to have our breakfast." I said then I took a bite of bread which is on the middle of the table.

"..."

I saw him stare at me dumbfounded, like asking me to elaborate.

"You did not see my brother with us when we sat at the table right?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Kaa-san always wants us to eat together like a family. She does not tolerate anyone to not to eat their food in time except if you have a valid reason..."

He started to eat a piece of bacon...

"Ohh... By the way you better tell the truth or she'll be much more mad." I always wanted to tell him that...

Then I heard his thoughts..._'Better eat on time then...'_

"Of course... If not, you're doomed..."

"Ahh... Tsu-kun, Reborn-kun, sorry for the wait." Kaa-san said happily.

I saw Reborn's eyes widened a little and returned composed when he saw Takeyoshi, being carried by Kaa-san on his leg.

"It's alright, Kaa-san." I said.

"Yup, it's like what Tsuna said, Mama." I heard him.

_'Okay? Since when did he call me Tsuna? Well... I think it's alright...' _I thought to myself.

Kaa-san went to the table, dragging my brother along the way and she literally threw him in the chair and walked at her seat.

"Ta-kun, you should be already responsible in eating breakfast on time." She sighed and proceeded to eat her food.

"Hai~" Takeyoshi whimpered and immediately took a bite of his food.

Then the atmosphere around us turned cold yet, again. I saw Reborn panicked a second there.

"Take-kun~"

_'Ohh... It's that tone again. Today really is an interesting day._' I cheered happily in my thoughts.

"H-Hai."

"How many times do I have to tell you to say your thanks first before eating." That was supposed to be a question but it sounded like a statement. Well who would blame her? This is the second time Takeyoshi pissed her in the span of five minutes.

"G-Gomen nasai..." He stuttered miserably.

Kaa-san was still staring at him, waiting him to say his thanks.

I wish I could watch the whole thing but my schedule was a bit cruel... so I decided to excuse myself.

"Gojishosama." Then I stood up of my chair and walk to the door.

"Ara... Tsu-kun, where are you going?" Kaa-san asked me before I open it.

"We still need to finish the project..." I said.

"With whom?"

"Kyoko and Hana." I said. I swear that I saw Takeyoshi's jaws dropped.

"Well, alright. Just be sure to not to come home late, okay?"

"Hai..." There's no use in arguing with her, so the truth. I was really going with Kyoko and Hana to finish a project.

"Ittekimasu."

"Itterashai." She said and locked her eyes at my brother, who was practically hypervelenting. I knew he had a crush on the school idol since the start, though I won't help him with his love life. He does not deserve it, either way.

I took an orange umbrella hanging near the door and strode out of the house and headed to the hideout.

It took me half an hour to arrive there walking.

I was already expecting someone to be there by the moment I arrive but there was no soul in sight.

_'Probably, they're still eating their breakfast.'_ I thought.

I quickly stoke my way to my room, expecting that there is something that can entertain me.

When I arrive at my room, I desperately search for something that can save me from my boredom that time but I found nothing...

Then I remembered the wonderful and amusing scene that happened yesterday morning with the help of a certain hitman... About his brother, Sawada Takeyoshi and the School's idol, Sasagawa Kyoko...

After I remembered that, I rejoiced... I prepared myself some popcorn and some soda before I played the interesting video in the largest screen at the place... The one that I used to teach my friends to hack.

_"Yeah... Right... In his boxers."_

_"COLORED PINK BOXERS WITH COLORFUL FLOWERS AND BUTTERFLIES AROUND IT!" A black-haired guy shouted._

_"..." It became silent. They all stared at the black-haired guy who shouted that and to Takeyoshi who was blushing furiously._

_To the guy..._

_To Takeyoshi..._

...

I mentally slapped myself to hold back my laugh because if I were laugh, I was sure that I would be caught... That's something that I don't like to happen.

_"Yeah... Can't you see the video in there?" A random guy pointed at a small television that appeared out of nowhere._

I chuckled a little, thinking that this won't be possible without his help.

_..._

_'Slam'_

_"Can you stop it already?!" She slammed her hands hard at her table, almost breaking it apart._

_"Why? Takeyoshi deserved it!" _

_"I know that the Stupid monkey king deserved it, but Kyoko does not deserve it. Can't you see she's almost crying from what you have been doing?!" She pointed at her best friend_

_Everyone turned their heads to Kyoko who has a trace of tear dripping from her eye. _

_"..." The room fell silent._

_"Can't you see that all of you are making Kyoko to remember that unpleasant event over and over again." It was supposed to be a question though it became a statement._

_"..." Almost everyone present in the room had an expression of guilt._

_"Don't you have any shame?!" _

_"..."_

_"What are you going to do to Kyoko?" She asked while looking at her best friend._

_Everyone directed their attention to the orange-haired girl._

_"Gomene Kyoko-chan..." They all said in unison._

I lose to my urge to not to laugh... I was laughing so hard that I already fell from my seat...

"Hahaha... This...Is... So... Hilarious... Hahaha..." I said between laughs. It was already my tenth time watching the video, and I still can't stop laughing.

Then I felt a murderous aura at my back but I ignored it.

"Yeah, right. That's too hilarious that I forgot to laugh." An icy voice came from my back.

"Ohh... Kyoko, I forgot to tell you that you're too good at acting, the moment Hana pointed her finger at you and told the class you are crying, you immediately cry..." I said between laughs.

"Tsuna-kun... Who told you to record that?" Her voice was still the same.

"Me..." I said while I'm grinning at her.

"I bet I would receive something useful due to that interesting play because of your perverted brother, Tsuna-kun." Her voice was about to snap... And I don't want her to.

"Hai~ Hai~ Just give me the list later, alright?"

"Kyoko, are you already there?" I heard her best friend, Hana asked.

"Yes, Hana." Kyoko responded.

Then I saw her arrived at the scene...

Her eyes widened and I heard her thoughts...

_'Okay? What happened here? Tsuna's laughing at the corner and Kyoko's emmitting murderous aura at the other side while having her smile when she was about to snap.'_

I laughed at her comment... I mean her thoughts.

"Okay... What happened?" She started, a little dumbfounded at the awkward atmosphere.

"Tsuna-kun's watching the video non-stop and he kept on laughing and laughing more every time the video replayed." Kyoko pouted.

"Well, if he doesn't do that, Tsuna won't be Tsuna, right Kyoko?" Hana asked her best friend sarcastically.

I almost chuckle when I heard that and I immediately directed my attention towards the video.

I heard Kyoko 'hmmped' and say "Whatever."

"Sawada, you better stop watching that video before Kyoko snap and take her weapon. You don't want that, do you?" Hana asked me and sighed.

I shivered from what I heard. I immidiately stopped and hid the video.

I knew that Kyoko was a kind-hearted girl but if she's pissed, she could turn into a demon in an instant. I shivered again when I remembered the first time I pissed her. It was so scary.

Then without me knowing I unconsciously heard Hana's thought_. 'Ohh... That was fast. I'm expecting Kyoko to snap first though. What a letdown?' _She sighed.

I glared at her very hard.

"Could you repeat what you have thought Hana?" I asked her. I felt like I had sadistic smile on my face and a bit of ominous aura slipping past through me.

I saw her froze for a second and laughed awkwardly. "Haha... W-What are you saying Tsuna?"

xXx

(Normal POV)

Tsuna stared at the three figures in front of him...

He saw one watching Television... The other one eating a cake that he saved for himself... And the other sewing a weird costume.

'Snap'

Three heads turned to him simultaneously when they realized that the teen was snapping some pens in his hand...

_'Silence...'_

Hana stopped watching her favorite movie and closed the television I was using earlier...

Kyoko hid her half-eaten strawberry cake...

And the other girl froze from her sewing and placed the whole kit at her bag...

When the hacker felt that the girls stopped from their things he lifted his head. He saw the three girls' line up in front of him.

"Well, Thank goodness! The three of stopped doing anything..." He said sarcastically.

"Gomen." They said all together.

"Now that you finished doing something that was not connected to our project this time, I would like to ask you... What are we supposed to do now? I bet you all came to do something important rather than to relax, right?

_'Silence...'_

"Haru."

"H-Hai?!" The brunet girl answered, I mean asked.

"What is our goal to finish now?"

"..."

"Kyoko."

"..."

"Hana, don't bother to hack in my files just to search for it... You wouldn't even pass through my security." Tsuna said to Hana who was frantically tapping in the keyboard.

Then she stopped...

"Don't you all have any clue?" He asked. His tone was icy cold now. He was waiting for the three to stop doing their things for the past two hours already and they did not even remember what they are supposed to do this day.

"..."

"Can't you just look at your files? I already placed it a few weeks ago if you haven't notice..." He sighed. He already gave up on giving the girls her word, hopping that his day won't get worse.

The three immediately opened their laptops and searched for the file that was placed at it a few weeks ago...

"Ohh... It's really here." Haru exclaimed.

"It's true." Kyoko agreed.

Sensing the dark aura coming from the male, Hana said. "Of course it's there. Tsuna did tell us he sent it a few weeks ago."

"Well, then... I supposed you already read the contents right?" Tsuna asked darkly, clearly he's on the edge already due to the tone he used.

"Yeah." Three girls said.

"Then, let's finish this up already. I still got something to do later..."

xXx

(Tsuna's POV)

Finishing the project lasted for almost half the day because of my very _'dependable'_ apprentices who makes my work _'harder.'_

After we finished our work, I immediately dismissed them to avoid further destruction on the project.

I tested it a few times before I left the place.

'_So much for hoping my day to not to get any worse.'_ I thought.

I sighed and I remembered that two of my friends are improving their fighting skills, so I thought I might gave them a visit just to make sure they're not killing each other.

xXx

(Hibari' POV)

_'What the hell is Tsunayoshi thinking? Making me as the partner of this stupid herbivore who uses pathetic dynamites.' _I asked myself.

"Get ready, Bastard!" He took a handful of dynamites and lit them up in a flash.

I just raised a brow in his action and he came running to me while throwing his useless weapon to me.

"You don't have the right to call Judaime by his name!" He shouted.

I just ignored his pathetic cry and focused myself on the dynamites that were coming to me.

_'Anyway, who the hell is Judaime?'_

I skipped to my left and did a back flip to avoid the barrage of bombs.

"Teme! I'm going to beat you up to a pulp!" He shouted and threw another set of the dynamites to me though the amount of it doubled.

I just continued dodging the dynamites like I was playing.

My blood boiled when I remembered what happened yesterday at my office.

_"Hibari-san, we need to talk." I heard Tsunayoshi outside my office._

_"Hnn..." _

_The two of them entered my office and sat at the sofa that was at the middle of the room while I sat at the opposite side._

_"Kusakabe, take this to their class now." I ordered the Vice President of my committee to take the excuse slip for the two students._

_After I said that, Kusakabe immediately entered the room and walk towards me, taking the two pieces of papers with my sign._

_I stared at the teen who had earned my respect, years ago, demanding him to start already. I still had a few piles of papers I need to sign at my back._

_He nodded his head and started talking. "Kyouya." _

_'What?' I had a little mental panic. Not really, costumed about him talking to me using my name. And every time he use my first name to address me, it means he's serious or he would do something or ask me something I wouldn't like._

_"A have a favor to ask you..." He said and I raised a brow._

_"Promise me that you'll accept it. If you do, I do your paperwork for the week."_

_Okay... I had a bad feeling about this. He, Tsunayoshi, the world's greatest hacker, the first person in the list in the whole in the whole world whom hates paper works the most that I asked the ranking prince a year ago. Well... I had an inner turmoil. If I accept it, it means I can enjoy biting people to death for a week without me thinking for the outcome... the paper works._

_After a few minutes of debating, I agreed._

_Then I saw him smirk, which means a bad thing..._

_"Well since you accepted it... I need you to train Hayato for a day...And if he didn't improve his skills, forget that we had a deal."_

_Then the silver-haired teen that was together with Tsunayoshi looked devastated._

_"Cielo-sama, I can take care of myself. I don't need some help of that stupid prefect." He retorted._

_The moment I heard him called me stupid, I snapped my head to him. I saw him wearing the uniform in a wrong way. I let my anger take over me..._

_"Hayato, it's my decision." He said and he looked towards me._

_"And it looks like he's willing to train you after all." He continued with a smirk on his face._

_I took my tonfas and raised one on him and I said, letting my murderous aura flow and fill the room._

_"For wearing the school uniform wrong and insulting me. I will bite you do death." I exploded._

_We continued fighting there for up until an hour before midnight. I can sense Tsunayoshi covering our battle field with his illusion so no one could see us. He was already mad because bomb user and I did not listen to his pleas of stopping. _

_We stopped fighting when we cannot move our bodies, which means Tsunayoshi snapped. He was using his other flames to stop us, the earth flames. The gravity controlling flame..._

I shrugged my thoughts about yesterday's happening when I felt a murderous aura surrounding me and the walking bomb.

xXx

(Tsuna's POV)

It was already dark and I was walking on the way to a special area at the city. A place I developed together with a few good inventors that can be used to train. No one would see nor hear us there.

I was about to walk in there when I felt a soft earthquake near me.

I hurried down inside the facility and saw everything was in ruins... the door, hallways, my room... and my favorite ice cream that I was saving for tonight was melting in the floor...

That's the moment I snapped. I let my instinct take over me. I was not on my mind to think what was right and what is not in my current stated.

Then I heard some dynamites exploding in the next room to the kitchen...

I floated my way there...

When I arrive at the scene... I gaped... My precious strawberry short cake was still alive and healthy.

I hurried there and when I was a few meters away from it, a fucking dynamite flew at my most awaited dessert and... and... it exploded... It exploded right before my sight... My precious and mouth watering strawberry short cake.

And before I knew it, black flames started covering me...

Then I saw two irritating figures in the middle of the big destructed room. I let my anger flow around them, making them to stop their stupid fight that killed my delicious desserts.

I saw Hibari stopped first and after a few seconds, Gokudera halted his movements too.

They slowly turned their heads to me, looking shock...

"Judaime! What are you doing here? If you're worried about me, I'm fine. I can kick this bastard's ass quickly. You don't need to worry." Gokudera told me while acting cool, eyes sparkling.

Then I saw Hibari took a look at the now blasted cake, he gulped and hid his weapon.

I glared hard at Gokudera, making him stop praising himself. I was really pissed at him at the moment.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted angrily.

I heard Hibari's thought. 'Wait! Tsunayoshi. I did not do anything. I did not attack him even once... Not even when he threw his unlimited dynamites around the base... I'm innocent you understand.'

Then I turned to the bomber.

He smiled brightly. I was about to punch him, making my desserts suffer a devastating death and... Ohh, yeah. I almost forgot he destroyed the base...

"Judaime... I was just punishing him about disrespecting you by calling your name. By the way Judaime, he hadn't even layed a hand on me." He happily declared.

My blood boiled. He was enjoying torturing my desserts and destroying the base.

"I told him not to attack you! Why the hell are you calling me Judaime?! What the hell did you did to the base?! Most especially, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DID TO MY DELICIOUS VANILA ICE CREAM I WAS SAVING FOR TONIGHT? AND MOST IMPORATNTLY, WHY DID YOU BLOWED UP MY PRECIOUS DELICIOUS STRAWBERRY SHORT CAKE RIGHT BEFORE MY VERY EYES!" I exploded, making my now demonic aura pin him to the ground.

Then he fainted at the spot. I turned to Hibari who was sweat-dropping at the corner while trying not to shiver.

He nodded and took the just fainted dynamite user to punish him.

I was left at the room crying about my desserts, the aura never leaving my side...

Then I heard him.

"Tsunayoshi, no need to act like that with just some desserts." Giotto told me.

I glared at him and he smirked.

I heard his thoughts. 'You won't be able to hurt me Tsunayoshi. I just had my consciousness here now.' Then his smirk got larger.

It was my turn to smirk now. "If you're thinking that I can't hurt you, Giotto. Then you're stupid. Don't forget I can bring you here and now."

He shuddered and smiled.

"N-No need to do that Tsunayoshi. I'm on your side remember." He stuttered. He should have known better not to mess up with me when I'm pissed, especially when it concerned of my cakes.

I glared at him harder and he left.

I cried there for a few minutes and walked out of there...

Then I took out my phone, typed a number and called it.

"Make him fall asleep. I don't feel like talking to him."

And with that I hang up the call...

A arrive at the house at exactly eleven pm. Thanking that the rain stopped when I left the base.

Kaa-san was staring worriedly at me and asked me.

"Tsu-kun, what happened?"

"They blew my strawberry short cake right before my very eyes."

She looked shocked when she heard me and dragged me at the kitchen.

She went to look inside at the refrigerator that I have been using, an illusion covered at it to make sure my brother won't steal my food.

She took me a whole cake, a plate, a fork and a knife.

"Tsu-kun your cake was delivered an hour ago so you can already eat it." She told me. She knew that I can change my personality quickly when it involves my cakes, a personality I got from Giotto.

xXx

Timeskip: Bedtime

(Tsuna's POV)

After I finished eating my cake, I immediately went in my room.

I jumped into my bed. And again I did not bother to change my clothes.

"Tsuna, sorry for what happened today." Six person told me.

"Where's Giotto?" I asked.

"Ohh... If you're looking for him, he told us that he needs to do something..." G informed me.

I raised a brow.

"Lying is not a good thing to do G! May God forgive your sinful soul and guide you to the right path. Giotto told us that he does not want to die a second time... Especially if it's going to be brutal to the EXTREME!" Knuckles shouted.

I felt a vein snapped on my forehead.

"Maa~ Maa~ Let's just say Good night to Tsuna, alright." Asari asked though for me it sounded like am order.

Then all together they looked to me. "Oyasumi, Tsuna."

Then I let myself to be pulled into a wonderful thing called sleep.

xXx

What do you think of it?

Please Review...


	6. Cause I Have My Cameras

Thanks for the reviews.

I didn't expect to have so many reviews… Really appreciated it.

Please read and review.

Please tell me any suggestions that you might like to make the story more interesting. I'll try to place it in the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I do Tsuna would be a sadist.

Previously in **Idai No Himitsu**

After I finished eating my cake, I immediately went in my room.

I jumped into my bed. And again I did not bother to change my clothes.

"Tsuna, sorry for what happened today." Six person told me.

"Where's Giotto?" I asked.

"Ohh... If you're looking for him, he told us that he needs to do something..." G informed me.

I raised a brow.

"Lying is not a good thing to do G! Giotto told us that he does not want to die a second time... Especially if it's going to be brutal to the EXTREME!" Knuckles shouted.

I felt a vein snapped on my forehead.

"Maa~ Maa~ Let's just say Good night to Tsuna, alright." Asari asked though for me it sounded like am order.

Then all together they looked to me. "Oyasumi, Tsuna."

Then I let myself to be pulled into a wonderful thing called sleep.

xXx

(Bianchi's POV)

After the day Reborn was acting a bit weird, he disappeared. I was desperately looking around Italy for him.

On the first day he left, I went to every corner in the area, talked to some civilians about his whereabouts and threatened some Mafiosi about his location with my poison cooking that was made possible with my most passionate love with Reborn.

Ahh... He's the most romantic and handsome man I ever met in my whole life...

Wait! Anyway I was searching for him for about two days already and I still don't have a clue where he is...

I tried to go to the Vongola, to ask where he is... Lately, my love, Reborn only accepts his jobs from them so I went there, armored by my poison cooking...

When I arrive there, they just shoved me away and told me that they haven't seen him for the past days.

I tried to fight them and let me talked with the Ninth. And when I almost got through the gates to the mansion, I received a call... A call from someone...

I stopped attacking them and they too stopped. I answered the phone and I heard him...

"Bianchi."

"Who are you?" I asked, not really remembering who the owner of the voice was but it sounds familiar.

"Cielo."

"Cielo?! As in the world's greatest hacker?!" I shouted. I saw the Vongola Mafiosos stiffen when I shouted it.

"Yes, I am and I think it would be better if you go somewhere deserted." I heard him tell me that and I complied. It would be a trouble if someone would hear our upcoming conversation.

After a few minutes I arrived at my house, Cielo was still at the other side of the line, waiting for me.

"Bianchi, I will give you a mission..."

"Huh?" The world's greatest hacker giving me a mission... Wait! I haven't heard he was giving any missions to anyone... And if so why me? Of all the people in the Mafia, why me?

"I'll give you a mission."

"Why?"

"This mission is concerned about, Uncle Reborn..."

"Huh?" Uncle? There's only one person I heard him call that... And it was a few years ago... Someone who was together with Hayato sometimes when they were kids.

"Earth to Bianchi... Can you hear me?" He chuckled.

"Are you what I think you are?"

"It depends... If I'm hearing you right, I think you remembered me, right?"

"Tsunayoshi."

"Yes, Bianchi-nee?"

"Okay? What is this mission all about?"

"I need you to support my Uncle in his mission."

"How?"

"Pretend to train my brother." I heard a sarcastic voice.

"Well, when do I start?"

"Anytime in the week. I still need you to take Lambo from the Bovino Famiglia with you."

"That five year old brat? Why?"

"I kind of miss him already... And he's a good distraction at the house."

"Well then, Tsuna. See you later."

I hung up with him and prepared my things that I might need in my mission.

xXx

(Lambo's POV)

"Candy! Candy! Lambo-sama wants candy!" I yelled at my room... Ore-sama was already bored and I also kind of missed Nii-chan...

That's when my father came rushing to my room. He had a look torn from happiness and worry...

He went near me and stared at my eyes carefully...

"Lambo."

"Candy! Ore-sama wants candy!"

"You can get any candy later, but please listen for me for a minute." Okay? He's acting a bit strange now... Normally, he would give me my favorite Grape candies.

I nodded my head a little and he saw that.

"Cielo-sama told us to send you to him. He said, you're going to start your mission." He started.

"Nii-chan did?!" I beamed him a smile. I was bored here and I already missed Nii-chan... And he said Nii-chan need me now to do a mission, so it's perfect.

"Yeah... He told us to give him a call after I informed you."

"Let's hurry... I want to talk to Nii-chan now." I said childishly, dragging my father to his office. Well... I'm a five year old child, what do you expect?

"Aright... Alright..." He chuckled and lifts me up so we can walk faster to his room.

When we arrive there, my father immediately called Nii-chan and left the room. He does not want Nii-chan to get angry after all. He hates people who are listening to other's conversation.

After a few seconds, Nii-chan answered the call...

"Nii-chan!"

"Lambo..."

"Nii-chan, when are you going to take me here?" I asked excitedly.

"I sent Bianchi-nee to take you with her on her way here."

"I see... But when?"

"She'll arrive anytime of the week. It depends on how long she'll take in packing her luggage. So be prepared okay."

"I see... Nii-chan?"

"What is it?"

"What is my mission?"

"It's just simple but important job that I knew you'll be the only one that can do it."

"Simple but an important and I'm the only one who can do it?" I repeated. I can't believe that Nii-chan would assign me to a job that only I can accomplish.

"Yeah, Lambo. Only you who can accomplish it."

"Ohh... By the way Lambo." He continued.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"You're not allowed to call me Nii-chan here. Only Tsuna-nii. We can't let them knew that we already knew each other after all."

"Hai~ Demo, what's my mission?"

"Your mission is to..."

xXx

(Normal POV)

It was only five in the morning when Tsunayoshi receive a call and he answered it.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Tsuna, they would arrive here at Japan at an hour. Bianchi would most probably try to poison your brother at the school with her poison cooking... maybe she'll use the pizzas she invented a week ago and the stupid cow will come from the window or the door of the house..."

"I see. I expect you to do your job done correctly." With that he hanged up the call.

xXx

(Tsuna's POV)

Two days had passed since the devastating accident that was happened to my precious desserts, which means that today is Friday. The last day of the week where I would woke up early in the morning and go to school.

Right after I woke up from my sleep I received a call from my newest ally that I gained a few days ago. He told me his report about Bianchi-nee and Lambo.

After he gave me his report I slid down from my bed and headed to the bathroom, did my morning routines there and went back in my room in my uniform.

There, I sat on my bed, thinking to do something that I might do to make my boredom go away... That's when I remembered that Reborn had gathered the ingredients for his food yesterday night.

'Might as well cook it now.' I thought.

I went out of my room and headed at the kitchen... I was readying the things that I need and took the exotic ingredients that were needed to accomplish cooking his cuisine...

I dedicated the whole hour cooking it and while I was it I baked some cookies that I might eat at school.

After an hour after I started cooking, Kaa-san came in the kitchen.

"Tsu-kun what are you cooking? I think that's a different cuisine from the others." She wondered.

"Reborn told me to cook this for him so I asked him to gather the ingredients because I won't come to thirty different countries just to look for the ingredients needed to cook for him." I said calmly. I was just packing the cookies to different containers. I was thinking of giving them to those whom I'll come contact with later.

"Thirty countries? Isn't that a bit too much, Tsu-kun?" She sweat dropped.

"No. It's not a bit too much. His ingredients really did come from thirty different countries, Kaa-san. Would you like me to name them all?" I asked while I was still packing the cookies.

"..."

"Kaa-san, would you like me to tell you in alphabetizing order?"

"..." She just stared at me.

"Well, here I go... Australia, Austria, Belgium, Canada, Cyprus, Czech Republic, Denmark, Estonia, Finland, France, Germany, Greece, Hungary, Iceland, Ireland, Israel, Italy, Lithuania, Luxembourg, Netherlands, Norway, Poland, Romania, Slovakia, South Korea, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland, United Kingdom and United States. And it cost a million just to have a plate of it."

"..." She's speechless.

I walked up to her and wave my hand in front of her.

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san, Kaa-san..."

On my tenth try on snapping her out of her daze she snapped out of it.

"Tsu-kun... Can I have a taste? I definitely won't be able to cook that. The ingredients are found all over the globe." She pouted.

"Ask Reborn. He's the one who gathered it after all. By the way if you like to have the ingredients, just ask Kyoko. She'll take care of it..."

Then I felt another presence entered the kitchen.

"Reborn, show yourself... You can't hide from me." I stated. I went back on packing the cookies.

I saw him jumped from whom knows where and stared at me... I mean at my cookies.

Then I saw Kaa-san walked up to Reborn, I swear I can see fire right at her eyes.

"Reborn-kun... Can I have a taste?" She asked sweetly.

Reborn ignored her...

"Reborn-kun." She pouted.

And she was ignored yet again.

"Tsu-kun... Reborn-kun won't let me have some..." She whined.

"Reborn, just let Kaa-san have a plate and I'll give you a box of cookies I baked earlier." I said.

I saw him look at me, his eyes shining in a second.

"And I'll make you some expresso." I continued.

And I saw him flew and took a plate of the food and gave it to Kaa-san. It took him just three seconds to do it. How he did it? I really don't know.

I saw Kaa-san took a bite at it and I literally saw her soul hanging on her mouth. Her soul was smiling while crying, tears of joy, maybe.

After a few seconds she returned in eating the food that has ingredients from thirty different countries.

Reborn kept staring at me, demanding for me to give his box of cookie and a cup of expresso.

I ignored him and continued packing the cookies to their respective packs.

"Tsuna..." He started.

And I ignored him.

"Tsuna..."

Ignored him.

"Tsuna..."

I finished packing the cookies and looked at him.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"Cookies and expresso..." He whispered and I laughed.

The world's greatest hitman is acting like a kid. Like kid who wants a candy... Though in his case... a baby demanding for a box of cookies and a cup of expresso.

"After you finished eating that." I said while pointing a finger to the food I just cooked a couple of minutes ago.

He made a "hmmp' sound and told me. "I'll take it later from you at school." and he started to eat the food. I swear he blushed a little on his first bite and he asked Kaa-san if she like more. And as I expected she do.

I placed the fifty packs of cookies and a box of cookies in my bag. Don't ask me how it fit in. It's a secret.

Reborn told me to have a bite in the food... And I haven't eaten anything yet, I agreed to his offer.

After I finished eating I told Kaa-san that I still need to do something at school, and she let me left the house early today.

I arrived at the school at exactly six-thirty. I saw Kyouya a second earlier and he disappeared in a flash. He was like avoiding me ever since the cake incident. I wonder why.

I was not called as the world's greatest hacker for nothing and he's kind of getting into my nerves after a few days of avoiding me, so I decided to hunt him down this morning.

Our game of tag only lasted for five minutes. I have him pinned down in his office.

"Now... Now... Kyouya~ Why are you avoiding me~?" I asked childishly.

"..." He remained quiet, avoiding eye contact with me.

Knowing that he won't talk, I decided to listen to his thoughts.

'Why won't I avoid you?! I still don't know if you had already overcome your grieving for the massacred cake. I still don't want to die for that fucking cake's sake' I heard.

I smiled creepily, enjoying his suffering. I decided to play with him for a while.

"Ne~ Kyouya... What made you think about that~?"

He made a quite amusing expression. The prefect that was known to be fearless and emotionless was shutting his eyes right before my very eye. I thanked myself for being prepared always. I already activated my newly made invention. A camera that reacts to my flames and thoughts. It was already recording the things happened since I woke up this morning.

"..."

"And what do you mean 'fucking cake'?" I asked.

And he made a new facial expression; he slowly opened his right eye.

"Tsunayoshi, Gomen." He said.

I was kind of satisfied to his action; I recorded it after all, so I made space for the both of us. I reached a pack of cookies from my bag.

"Apology accepted." I smiled at him and threw the pack of cookies at him.

"That won't happen again..." He grumbled.

"Ohh... Don't worry Kyouya..." I said, a glint of evil was present in my eyes.

He raised a brow, not knowing what I meant.

"I recorded it after all." Then I played the voice version of my camera through my thoughts.

"Tsunayoshi, Gomen." It said. Then again and again and again...

"Tsunayoshi, get out of my office now." The now red Hibari told me.

By the way I don't only have one of those cameras. I have plenty of them and I'm recording what's happening now. Recording the tomato red Hibari.

"Hai~ Hai~ Hibari-san" I chirped and walked towards the classroom.

xXx

(Tsuna's POV)

Classes were already starting and as usual, I still haven't seen Gokudera... This way the third day he hasn't gone to class. Maybe he was still feeling sorry about what he done to my cake... And he isn't I swear I'll make him pay more... I still can't forget about my poor cake... my delicious cake.

Wait. Anyway, I felt three pair of eyes looking at me frantically, as if they want something from me.

I named the owner of those eyes as Kyoko, the School's Idol, Hana, the School Idol's best friend, known to be frank of her words and Takeshi, the baseball idol of the school.

I was getting irritated from the attention that I was receiving from the three.

They continued eyeing me the whole time and before I knew it. It was already Lunch Time.

I picked my lunch which was consisted of the food that Reborn told me to have...making his food lesser... and putting all the cookies to the small bag. I still won't tell how they fit in it.

I made my way to the roof... And I felt the three of them following me so I used my mist flames to cover the four of us in an illusion, making us invisible...

We arrived at the roof top after twenty seconds... I still don't know how they followed my pace. Normally, the way from the classroom to the roof top would be a few minutes trip but they did a twenty second trip on it so it means... they smelled the cookies...

The ones whom had eaten some foods that I make became addicted to it and I still don't know why... And if they had sniff a smell on any food that I cooked, baked... their eyes changes to a star-shaped eye... I slowly looked up to their eyes after I sat at the corner and I saw it. All of them had it... Star-shaped eyes. And every time they had it, their senses and reaction surpasses any human being...

"What do you three want?" I scowled.

Then they sat near me... I swear I saw some doggy ears and tails from the three of them, expecting me to give them something...

I sighed in defeat. They won't hear anything I was saying so I gave them each a pack of cookies.

Then I felt Kyouya let himself in the illusion and stared at me, demanding for more. I still had many of it so I gave him another pack of cookies.

We sat there for a few minutes when I saw Takeyoshi enter the roof top together with two other students... I don't care anything about them... I just continued eating together with the others. Well Hibari was keeping a distance from us, maybe a meter or two.

I saw Reborn jumped and kicked Takeyoshi's head hard. I let out a snicker from it which made my companions look to me with their brows raised. I just told them to watch the show which they did while eating... Did I mention I was still recording everything?

Then I saw Takeyoshi opened his lunch and I saw a purple fume coming from it. Then I felt another presence coming from the other side of the door and I recognized it as Bianchi-nee.

"I'll be much more happy if you eat that already, Dame-Take." Reborn stated rather coldly.

Then I saw Bianchi open the door and walked in the roof top.

"Ahh... Reborn, My love, I really knew that you want that brat dead too." Bianchi-nee said while carrying a pizza on her hand... just like what he had said.

"Well of course, Bianchi. I'd rather be his slave than be this stupid's tutor." Reborn said sarcastically.

Then Bianchi-nee smiled. She threw eight pieces of huge poisonous pizzas at the three right after Reborn jumped out off Takeyoshi.

"Poison cooking."

The three of them ended knocked out after being covered by the first pizza. The remaining seven pizzas were still flying over to us. I let the illusion that was covering us to dissipate into thin air and let the others to run loose. I can't possibly let myself to give Hibari his share of money just to construct the school back to the way it was. It would mean wasting money...

Kyoko and Hana made their guns materialized and shot two of the pizzas to ashes with their flames.

Takeshi made his sword materialized and cut through the two pizzas with his flames.

Kyouya materialized his unlimited tonfas and covered them with his flames and threw them at the two pizzas heading his way, making it explode into thin air.

And I was just enjoying my meal... wait I was now enjoying my beautiful cake... And if there's something or someone that disturb me in eating my cake... Hell will come to mankind... Everyone in the roof knew that so they immediately run back to me, hoping that they would prevent the pizzas to head to me.

And by the way one of the poisonous pizzas was flying to me... I ignored it because I wanted to enjoy my delicious slice of cake. Not caring anything about the world...

It was only a meter away from me and the others way still a few meters away from me when a figure appeared out of nowhere and destroyed the poisonous pizza.

"Tsunayoshi! What the hell are you thinking?!" Giotto exploded.

I ignored him and continued to enjoy my cake.

"If we did not stop those poisonous pizzas, I bet you'll make our lives in hell!" He exclaimed.

I let my murderous aura slip to choke him. I was getting a bit piss from him. He hasn't shown his face from me since the cake incident and he'll appear just to give a lecture to me.

"Giotto, you should have known better than to make me mad when I am eating my cake." I stated.

"H-Hai... Gomen." He stuttered.

"Good. Since you understand it, I'll let you off the hook."

"Huh?"

"Primo-san, Arigato." Kyoko, Hana, Takeshi and Bianchi thank him.

"It's nothing really... I still don't want to have another death..."

"What did you say, Giotto?" I asked.

"I did not say anything at all, Tsunayoshi. Right?" He let out an awkward laugh and turn to look at the others.

"Yeah, he did not say anything Tsuna-kun." Kyoko supported him.

"I vote for Tsuna!" Hana, Bianchi and Takeshi said.

"Well Giotto, Kyoko. I think the two of you should watch what happened a few seconds ago..." And I let one of the cameras to play.

"It's nothing really... I still don't want to have another death..."

"It's nothing really... I still don't want to have another death..."

"It's nothing really... I still don't want to have another death..."

"Now, Are you still telling me that you haven't heard anything?" I asked.

"Gomen Primo-san." Kyoko whispered and walked towards our group.

"Now Giotto, What would you do?"

"Gomen, Tsuna. I won't do it again."

"And?" I asked.

"I'll be the one to do your paper works for the week." He sighed.

"Apology accepted."

"Hibari." I turned to Hibari and he nodded. He got my message to give an excuse letter for the group to our class.

"Tsuna, what the hell is happening here?" Reborn asked me while his fedora was shading his face, sealing any emotion to not seen by others.

"Giotto, save me from the poisonous cake." I stated. I knew that it was not the one he was asking about though I still want to piss him.

"Why and how did a ghost came here out of nowhere? And of all of the ghost, why the Primo? And why is he acting like afraid of you. He's your fucking great, great, great grandfather!"

"Only one question at a time Reborn. And I don't want extra presence when I would explain something, like; let's just say about those three who might wake up in the middle of our conversation." I pointed at the three sleeping figures curled in a ball.

"Tsuna!"

"Alright. Daemon. come here now." I said and nothing happened.

"As in now, Daemon!" I shouted.

Then mist appeared right beside me revealing the First Generation Mist Guardian, Daemon.

"Now, Tsunayoshi, What do you need from me? It's quite rare of you to call me... maybe you decided to give your body to me? Nufufufufu..."

"Shut the fuck up! How many times would I tell you to don't laugh when I'm still present in the area? I need you to build a barrier to cover us up and for you to make sure those three won't wake up until I told you so. By the way, this is the last time I would hear that sickening joke or else..."

"Or else what, Tsunayoshi?"

"I'll tell Elena, you're cheating on her."

"Anything but that."

"Promise you won't tell me that again."

"I promise..."

"Now, what are you waiting for? Can't do it? Want me to make Chrome to do it instead?" I mocked him.

Then I girl with a purple pineapple hairstyle appeared in front of me.

"Bossu, did you call me?" She asked me.

"Chrome... Looks like Daemon is getting pretty old. He can't even handle doing a simple task." I told her.

She placed her right hand on her mouth and made an 'Ohh' sound.

"Bossu, don't blame him for it. It's not his fault. He's already over aged after all. He's already over than four hundred years old, so it's not surprising if he can't do it... So please let him off the hook." Chrome told me innocently resulting me to laugh.

I saw Daemon curling in a corner, muttering something like 'I'm not old.'

I pity him a little so I gave him a small present...

A devastating present... Chrome's words of the day...

"Bossu, don't blame him for it. It's not his fault. He's already over aged after all. He's already over than four hundred years old, so it's not surprising if he can't do it... So please let him off the hook."

Daemon look up to me and said. "Tsunayoshi, since Chrome is here, I'll bid you my goodbye." Then he disappeared.

"Poor Daemon..." Giotto muttered.

'Cough.' Reborn cough to take our attention.

"Can you explain it to me already?!" He shouted at me.

"Chrome."

"Yes, Bossu." Then she covered us in her illusion and she casted an illusion at the three sleeping figures at the other side of the roof.

I looked up to Reborn and he nodded.

"Why is a ghost here in the roof, right before my very eyes?"

"He's not a ghost... It's just his consciousness." I said calmly.

"Out of all the consciousness around the world, why the Vongola Primo?"

"Giotto."

"Hai~ Hai~ Allow me to explain it to you, Uncle Reborn." Giotto said in a childish voice.

"Now. What? Even the Vongola Primo calls me an Uncle? Can things get any worse?" Reborn sighed.

"Yes, things can get any worst. And of all the consciousness of all, I, Ieyasu Giotto Sawada, the Vongola Primo is here because I have the duty to protect my descendant that I chose to inherit my will four-hundred years ago... Though I still see him as my brother... And as for you, you see me as his great, great, great grandfather."

"Wait a minute! How the hell did you chose him four-hundred years ago?! Are you telling me that he came back to the past?"

"Why, yes. Do you remember how you brought him to the future a few years ago?" Giotto asked.

"Yeah... He did let me know about that... What does that have to do about it?"

"Then, do you remember that he disappeared for a day because he was lost and returned together with the first generation guardians, me and the others?"

"Tsuna..." Reborn glared at me while I was eating my cookies together with the others... Ohh... Hibari was already back for another batch of cookies.

"You didn't ask me." I said childishly.

"Anyway, Primo why are you calling me Uncle?" Reborn looked up to Giotto who was eating a piece of cookie.

"Since Tsuna came to the past on the same age as me and the others we were sent back to the future together with him because Gianini-san was still not good at his inventions. It was kind of an accident. We were kind of forced to come with him to the future..."

"I see but why do you look younger like you're in the same age like Tsuna?"

"Who knows?" He asked childishly. I saw Reborn popped a vein in his forehead when he heard that.

"Then tell me why the hell are you afraid of your descendant?!"

Giotto sweat dropped a little and laughed awkwardly. "Well... Since Tsuna lived with me since then... He kind of... got my... my... my personality... and his sweet tooth from me too..."

I swear everybody in the roof glared at him rather coldly... He was still laughing awkwardly up until he disappeared… I still don't know why though...


	7. A Visit to the Vindice

Thanks for the reviews.

I really appreciated it.

Please read and review.

Please tell me any suggestions that you might like to make the story more interesting. I'll try to place it in the story…

Sorry for the late update... I was kind of busy for the upcoming school year...

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I do Tsuna would be a sadist.

Previously in **Idai No Himitsu**

"Anyway, Primo why are you calling me Uncle?" Reborn looked up to Giotto who was eating a piece of cookie.

"Since Tsuna came to the past on the same age as me and the others we were sent back to the future together with him because Gianini-san was still not good at his inventions. It was kind of an accident. We were kind of forced to come with him to the future..."

"I see but why do you look younger like you're in the same age like Tsuna?"

"Who knows?" He asked childishly. I saw Reborn popped a vein in his forehead when he heard that.

"Then tell me why the hell are you afraid of your descendant?!"

Giotto sweat dropped a little and laughed awkwardly. "Well... Since Tsuna lived with me since then... He kind of... got my... my... my personality... and his sweet tooth from me too..."

I swear everybody in the roof glared at him rather coldly... He was still laughing awkwardly up until he disappeared… I still don't know why though...

xXx

(Normal POV)

After the figure who has a golden blonde hair with royal azure colored eyes vanished, everyone stopped glaring at the empty space and continued to do whatever they were doing.

Black onyx eyes stared at the hacker just to think of should he asked the teen or not.

_'How could I ask him to give me my cookies and expresso with all the people around us?'_ He thought.

He watch as a maroon colored haired woman with emerald green eyes leaned forward to Tsunayoshi, looking forward for the brunet to give her his baked cookies.

Tsuna gave a glance at the sun arcobaleno then to the Poison Scorpion, and a sadistic- I mean a wonderful and interesting idea popped in his head...

"Nee~ Bianchi-nee, would you like to have some cookies I baked earlier~?" He asked childishly, expecting for the other to agree.

The Poison Scorpion's eyes changed into a star-shaped eye and said eagerly. "If you don't mind." Her voice sounded she really like to have it.

"Here." The brunet handed the woman two packs of cookies...

"Thanks, Tsuna. It's been a while since I eaten your cooking." She almost drooled.

"Ohh... By the way, please give this to Hayato and tell him that I'll forgive him if he came to the meeting tomorrow on time together with my favorite cake..." The brunet handed her more packs of cookies.

Reborn grumbled lowly when he saw the hacker gave his supposedly lover the cookies.

"Reborn, did you say something?" Tsuna asked, acting innocent.

"Cookies and expresso." The baby whispered softly.

"Did you say something?"

All the ones present in the roof except the sleeping students sweat dropped. They knew that the teen was plotting something... And that something goes along with the word evil. They knew that the small teen heard the baby because they believe that he has the most reliable hearing among them... And all of them knew that the other can hear minds if he liked to...

"Cookies and expresso." He managed to whisper again.

"Huh?"

"Cookies and expresso." He said a little louder.

"Hey guys, did you hear something?" Tsuna asked the six figures around him.

"We don't know." They said in unison, not wanting to go in the way.

"Ohh... Okay."

When everyone was about to grab another piece of cookie, they heard something snapped. Everyone except Tsuna turned their heads to the fuming baby hitman.

"Give me my goddamn cookies and my expresso! Dammit!" Reborn snapped. Menacing dark aura coming from the small body, directed at the brunet.

"Here! Catch!" Tsuna said playfully, and then he threw the box of cookies from the roof, heading down to the ground. From his calculation, the box would be crush and make contact with the ground within eighteen seconds.

Kyoko and Hana gaped at his action. Takeshi had a disappointed look when he saw it, he probably wanted to eat it than just to waste it for nothing. Hibari just spared a glance at the now falling box of cookies. Chrome and Bianchi had a little 'o' shape formed at their mouth, not believing what would happen to the delicious cookies.

When the fedora wearing hitman saw his supposedly cookies falling miserably from the roof because of a certain sadist, he immediately ran to the edge of the roof and jumped high and dived to follow the falling box, not caring for anything in the world except for the box of cookies..

He did a few flips after he reached the box in the air and returned to the roof with Leon transforming to be a rope just to claim his drink.

"Expresso." He said, it is very clear that he was in a bad mood.

The small teen stared at him and pointed his hand to the group.

"Tsuna-kun, this drink taste perfectly with the cookies." Kyoko exclaimed.

"Well of course it does. Tsuna always been the best in anything concerned with food, especially if it's about deserts." Hana supported.

"Maa~ Maa~ you two, Tsuna was always been a perfectionist if it concerned about sweets." Takeshi informed with a grin in his face.

"Hnn..." Kyouya agreed with the baseball idol.

"Bossu, this is the best!" Chrome blushed because of the perfect combination of the said cookies and the drink, which was supposed to be the sun arcobaleno's expresso.

"Tsuna, Could you please give me some advice how to create such a wonderful creation? It's a crime just to have a sniff on your food. It's been almost five years since the last time I smelled this aroma..." Bianchi almost cried due to the wonderful taste.

"Bianchi-nee, the only advice that I could give you is to make it with love, pour your love into it. While you were cooking, you should be thinking of the one who you want to eat it, the one you truly love, so it would be more delectable..."

"Think of whom you love the most while cooking... Thanks Tsuna... I'll do that..."

"Bossu."

"Yes, Chrome..."

"If you're thinking of the one whom you love the most while cooking, who are you thinking about?"

All eyes stared at the pineapple haired girl because of her unexpected question.

Tsuna raised a brow lightly and when the purple haired girl notice it she opened her mouth, wanting to tell the brunet to forget and ignore what she had asked, but she was interrupted by her companions.

"Yeah, Tsuna. Who are you thinking when you're cooking?" Hana and Takeshi asked in unison, a hint of excitement was evident to the duos eyes.

"Who is it, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked too, wanting to know who the lucky person was.

"Hnn..?" Hibari raised a brow, interested for the coming news..

"Yeah, Tsuna, Who is it?" The love consultant asked excitedly.

"I think it was already obvious..." Tsuna said confidently and sighed.

"Huh?" They all said except for the one who was emitting murderous aura. Not having any clue of what was obvious.

"It's obvious that when I was cooking."

"When you were cooking?" They all said.

"I was."

"You were?"

"Thinking."

"Thinking?"

"About."

"Abo-" They were interrupted.

"Could all of you just let me finish my sentence instead of interrupting me in the middle of it?!" He snapped.

"Gomen." All said except a certain skylark.

"Hibari?" He glared at the prefect.

"..."

"Well then alright. You asked for it." He said and played the recorded scene this morning.

"Tsunayoshi, Gomen."

All eyes stared at the prefect who has his eyes widened after hearing it, not believing that the prefect had apologized to anyone.

When they were about to question the prefect, the skylark interrupted before any words would spill from those open mouths.

"Tsunayoshi, Continue what you were saying."

"Alright... It's obvious that when I was cooking, I was thinking about..." All eyes stared at him, expecting some wonderful and interesting news, except the arcobaleno.

"Myself." He finished.

"Huh?" All of them had a disappointing look in their faces.

"It's obviously that I won't cook anything other than for myself." He said with an innocent smile. The others sweat dropped.

"Please don't hate him for his personality. It's not his fault why he got that. I was still a bit shocked that I was like that. I can't believe it." Giotto appeared and whispered sadly.

All eyes stared at him though he did not realize it.

"Though it's quite fun when I was doing that. It was very refreshing..." He said happily in a very different tone from what he used from the first paragraph he said.

After they heard the happy cheering coming from the blonde, their eyes turned cold except for our oblivious hacker.

Then Giotto noticed them. He looked frantically around him to found something that might or could save him from their wrath.

"Ahh... Uncle Reborn, What would you do to your expresso?" He asked nervously. It was a fifty fifty chance after all. That plan might back fire.

Then he heard something menacing.

"Prepare for tonight then, Giotto." Tsuna thought sadistically which was sent to the Primo's mind.

"Gomen Tsuna... I promise I'll make it up to you, somehow... See you later..." The Vongola Decimo disappeared into thin air, leaving the group with a now murderous hitman... Leaving them to suffer and left alive. That is if could last and survived the wrath of the world's greatest hitman.

xXx

(Normal POV)

When the wrath of the holder of the sun pacifier was finished, classes were already over and some of the members who drank some expresso immediately went their own ways, not wanting to receive some more torture from the now calm baby.

Only Reborn, Tsuna, Chrome and the three curling sleeping students were left at the roof.

Reborn looked up at the brunet who was packing his food into his _'magical'_ bag.

"Is there something you need, Reborn?" Tsunayoshi asked the baby after he had finished his business. He was a bit irritated because of the hitman staring at him for quite a while now.

"He'll deliver it, right?" He asked.

The sun arcobaleno only received a short nod and was left together with the sleeping idiots when he saw the other and the purple haired girl was engulfed with indigo flames and vanished from his sight.

Then he left the building using his secret passages from the school which were connected to the house of the Sawada's, not caring for what would happen to the students who were knocked out.

xXx

(Normal POV)

Two figures waited for a while before the silence was broken after they were transported elsewhere by the Illusionist.

"Bossu..." She called out to the teen.

"Yes, Chrome..? Is there something that I can do for you?" Tsuna asked kindly, a soft smile on his face to not to make the shy girl to feel uncomfortable.

"Mu-Mukuro-sama..." She stuttered.

Tsunayoshi raised a brow when he heard the girl said the guy's name. He hadn't had a new from him for a while.

"He found it..." She continued.

"It? The Estrangero's base."

"Hai, Bossu~"

He sighed. He was a bit busy today and his works keep piling up.

"I'm having a hard time convincing Mukuro-sama to not to engage with a blood bath with them... He's kind of..."

"Running out of patience." He finished.

"Hai."

"Chrome, How long do you think you could prevent him from killing them?" The hacker asked the other calmly.

"Maybe a few days... A week at most..."

"I see... Make sure he won't do anything stupid within a week's time..." He sighed.

"Hai. I will Bossu. Leave it to me."

"Well then. See you next time." Then he was covered by black flames and disappeared into thin air, leaving the girl alone...

xXx

(Tsuna's POV)

I was a bit anxious after I was informed by Chrome that Mukuro had already found the base of the Estrangero Famiglia... Because it means I have to do something now, before he run out of his patience.

I immediately used my Flames which is the black one to create a warp hole.

Warp hole is a technique in which, through the use of Flame of Night, in my case, the black flames I have, to let the user to create a portal to another location.

Well, back to it the something that I have to do is to have a short chat with the Vindice...

Yeah, that's right, the Vindice...

The Vindice are the masked guards who protect the laws of the Mafia world, long before the time when I have been sent to the past... All the members of the Vindice are the former Arcobaleno that have survived the removal of their Arcobaleno Pacifiers, united under a single cause of my other Uncle, Bermuda Von Veckenschtein, who was the founder of the organization Vindice... I know, he's that old... Anyway let me continue... Their mangled body under their bandages is the result of the removal of their pacifiers... They all carry a stone Pacifier as a testament to their formal life as an Arcobaleno, which was left as a reminder after Checker Face forcibly removed their original Pacifiers...

Ohh... By the way, anyone who defy their laws are said to be arrested without hesitation and are doomed to spend the rest of their lives in an inescapable prison known as Vindicare Prison, though their allies can negotiate their release, like what I have done with Mukuro's release five years ago...

According to Uncle Bermuda, the Vindice have been around as long as the Mafia has existed, with them being the vocal point of the agreement made by Giotto and Cozart.

Their reputation among the Mafia World precedes them, as they are said to show no mercy, even to the devils. It is clear they attract a great deal of fear, as anyone, states that it isn't wise to mess with them...

While the true extents of their powers are unknown, although they are obviously quite powerful as they are all a former Arcobaleno, it is known that only four Illusionists in the world have the power to deceive the Vindice. Starting from Mukuro, his strong illusions were the result of the experimentation of the Estrangero Famiglia to him, Flan, the apprentice that Mukuro had in the future, Viper or Mammon, the Mist arcobaleno, and me...

The most important thing here is, the Vindice cannot create their own Flame of Night, and they all rely on Bermuda to supply them with the Flames... Though I can create my own Flames of Night, and I was trained by Uncle Bermuda when he discovered that I possess the same flames like him.

By the way, the only ones who knew this information are the Vindice and me only...

As I reached the end of the portal, I found myself in a dark room. The only source of light in there is a piece of candle that was lit in the middle of the room. I tried to sense the other members of the Vindice, but no matter how hard I tried, I only got a faint of their presence.

I respected them for their skills in hiding their presence very well, especially when I had a small spar together with Jagger-san. But after a few months of training with them, I have gotten myself a little accustomed to their presence.

After a minute of standing there alone, I stepped forward, making sure not to make any noise because they hate it and they might think of me as an intruder. That's not a good thing... Making the whole Vindice to search for me... That's too much trouble.

I heard some chains clinging heading near me. I recognized that the chain belongs to Uncle Bermuda due to the soft sound that his chains are radiating towards the room.

When I saw him nearing me, I immediately used my flames of night to use the technique short warp going to the darkest corner of the room, wanting to surprise him.

Short warp is a technique where the user can use teleportation abilities to instantly warp short distances. It can be use to move behind opponents or dodge their attacks. The most favorite thing I wanted in this technique is it can warp a portion of the user's body like hands, feet and head. I had fun using it, like where I used to trick everybody else and snap a quick picture.

I saw Uncle Bermuda standing still next to the lit candle, concentrating on finding the intruder, which is me. He probably sensed me when I first arrive here. He took about a minute in pin-pointing my exact location.

He glared dangerously at my location and asked coldly, "Who's there?"

I did not reply. I wanted to fool around with him a little.

When he waited for almost a minute, his patience ran out. He immediately let a few of his chains to pierce through the intruder.

After I felt his chains elevating through the air, I did another short warp, leading me behind him.

Just before his Vindice chains connected with the walls of the room, he stopped and turned his head towards me, behind his back.

"What are you doing here, Tsunayoshi?" He asked, though his voice was not icy than his first question.

"I just needed to report something. And I bet you'll really love it this time." I smiled at him.

"What is it? I bet it won't be like the last time, when you requested me to come with you just to babysit a brat, telling me that he's in trouble." He said menacingly.

"Of course not. I won't trouble myself like this to come here just to trick you after a-" Uncle Bermuda interrupted me.

"Wonderful day together with them." He finished sarcastically and chuckled.

"Right! Though I wish you used another tone then..." I pouted.

"Well, what business do you have with me today then? It's not like you have all the time to fool around, Il Cielo della Profezia." His tone was back to serious. I really hate that title but I had already accepted it, though hearing it makes me irritated but this is not the time to be irritated so I ignored it.

"Well since Mukuro had already found the Estrangero's base, I bet you wanted to come and aid him as soon as possible before he runs out of his patience and snap and massacre the whole Famiglia. I knew you and the others are kind of running out of people to occupy the Vindicare... It's a good opportunity to fill it up with the Estrangero, and you could also avoid Mukuro killing them all if you assist him..." I said confidently. I knew that after hearing all I have said to him, he would agree immediately.

"I see... Tell your pineapple friend to wait for a few days." Then he laughed darkly.

"If I were you, I won't let it reach up until a week. If you do, you might not see any living organism in the area." I informed him.

"I know..."

"Well then, see you next time." I said as I prepare another warp hole, leading me inside my room.

"Yeah, see you next time, Tsunayoshi."He said as he walked back to who knows where. He's probably going to share the good news to his bored subordinates.

I walked up in the warp hole and found myself lying at my bed.

I was on the verge of sleeping when I heard something familiar...

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-sama would kill Reborn!" I heard a childish voice, followed by a loud explosion.

_'Boom!'_

_'Looks like he's already here.' _I thought.

"Dame-Take, Hurry up and answer those questions... or would you like me to add some more punishment for every wrong answers you got? By the way, you only have a minute to answer each question, if not..."

_'Boom!' _

_'Looks like he's starting already.'_ I said to myself.

"Reborn! What was that for? I had twenty seconds left to answer that question?" I heard Takeyoshi yelled.

"You pissed me off, so I'll make the time limit down to forty seconds."

"Reborn don't ignore me!" Lambo shouted.

After a few minutes of listening to their ranting, I went off my bed and decided to stop them before the damage went through my room...

When I opened the door in my brother's room, I almost gaped at the scene. I saw Lambo being stomped by a baby in a fedora hat who was carrying the candies of the child.

"Gotta stay calm... Gotta stay calm... Gotta stay calm... I can't stay calm!" Lambo chanted his favorite mantra about him to stay calm which always fails miserably and he took of a purple bazooka from his afro. I recognized that purple bazooka as the Ten Year Bazooka. The device that lets you to switch places with your ten year older future you for five minutes.

He shot himself the bazooka and...

_'Poof!'_

The whole room was covered with a pink smoke.

"Yare... Yare... Just when I was about to have a peaceful sleep after taking care of Tsuna, this is what I get..." A low voice echoed through the room...

After a few seconds, I saw Lambo, the one I met in the future...

He looked up to me then to Takeyoshi and to me then to Takeyoshi and then to me...

"Tsuna?" He asked me.

I gave him a nod.

"Ohh... Tsuna, look how big you've grown... The when I remember you, it feels like you're still an eight year old kid a few hours ago..." He exclaimed with his face had a few tears falling down.

Reborn stared at the fifteen year old Lambo and 'Coughed.'

"Well, Is anyone going to explain to me, how and who the hell is that ridiculous pathetic cow!?" Takeyoshi yelled while glaring daggers at me and at the new comer.

"Nee~ Tsuna~ I want some cookies~" Lambo whined childishly, ignoring the question.

"Hey! Don't ignore me you dumb cow!" Takeyoshi screamed.

"Nee~ Tsuna~ Please~ I want some cookies~" He ignored him again.

"Wait a minute! You're asking cookies from that failure? You could always take some cookies in the garbage if you want some cookies, especially if you're already willing to die just to eat some cookies that Dame-Tsuna made." Takeyoshi said with his tone fill with confidence.

I was already in my edge when my stupid brother told me that my cooking was like the leftovers that were in the garbage. He labeled my food as a trash... I was about to unleash my dark and murderous aura when Lambo glared darkly at my _'twin.'_

"Shut up! You pathetic excuse for a person! You don't even have the right to say insult Tsuna nor say Tsuna's name with the filthy mouth of yours..." Lambo started to protect me and I felt relieve in their so I thought that I might give him a box of cookies for him and a few packs of cookies for the others as a thanks for him.

I quickly pulled some of my cookies into a small box that a friend had invented a year ago. It was quite handy at times. It can hold anything inside it, sizes and shapes doesn't matter, no limits...

I quickly shove it into the right hand of the future Lambo who was still having still arguing with Takeyoshi.

"Here... And please tell the others that I'm fine..." I told him. My face was devoid of any emotion.

"Thanks Tsuna..." He said and turned his head back into my brother.

"You're not supposed to know the mafia, you traito-"

"Poof" Pink colored smokes covered the whole room...

I immediately pulled the now five year old Lambo out of the room before the smoke clear out...

xXx

(Normal POV)

When the smoke cleared out of the room, only a small baby with a green gun in his hand and a brown haired boy was left.

"What the hell is that, Reborn!?" Takeyoshi shouted.

"The ten year older Lambo." Reborn stated irritably. He cannot believe that the Bovino child could give a rather deathly glare to someone... And the trigger of it was insulting our hacker.

"What? Do you mean that snotty brat is that pathetic teenager?"

"Yeah..."

"Why does he knew Dame-Tsuna?" He asked, his voice filled with venom.

"Hurry up and finish answering the paper sheet! You pathetic student!" He cocked his gun and pointed it at the shaking boy.

"H-H-Hai!"

'What does he meant by that?' The arcobaleno questioned himself.

xXx

(Normal POV)

After pulling out the five year old boy from the smoke, Tsuna then walked slowly down stairs with Lambo in his arms.

Nana noticed the two coming down from the stairs so she asked them where they would go.

"Tsu-kun, Where are the two of you going?"

"Takesushi. I think it's a perfect time to do it now." He answered.

"Well, don't come home late, alright?"

"Hai. Ittekimasu." Lambo and Tsuna said together when they reached the door.

"Itterashai~" Nana said enthusiastically while waving her hands in the air when she saw the two heading out of the house.

The walk of the two was quite a bit noisy. Lambo kept on asking questions to the brunet who was answering the questions the simplest way he could to make the child understand it.

While they were heading to Takesushi when they saw Bianchi walking along the way...

"Bianchi-nee!" Both the hacker and the cow child called out to the poison expert.

The maroon haired woman turned her head to their direction and greeted.

"Tsuna..." She waved her hands and smiled.

"Bianchi-ne!" Lambo repeated to call her because he thinks she hadn't heard him when he shouted the name of the Poison Scorpion together with the teen who was carrying him.

He only found himself to be ignored.

Tsuna walked in his pace towards the woman when Lambo shouted her name again.

"Bianchi-nee!"

"Tsuna, did you hear something?" Bianchi asked, wanting to make the child look like a fool.

"Bianchi-nee! Lambo-sama's here!" He wailed.

Tsunayoshi had reached the poison expert when she spoke again, a glint of evil present in her eyes.

"There it is again."

"Bianchi-nee!" Lambo yelled her name and cried loudly.

When Lambo started his concert, a dark and menacing aura started leaking from the teen that was carrying him.

Lambo was too oblivious to it because he was crying very loud while Bianchi sweat dropped. She hadn't plan for the baby to cry and especially she didn't want to be a target for a pissed hacker.

She was already thinking of a way to make the five year old child to stop crying before the brunet snap. That's when she remembered that Lambo likes candies, especially the grape flavored one.

She reached up into her pocket praying that she hadn't eaten the candy yet. When she reached the piece of candy she sighed in relief. She was thankful that she had followed the hacker's advice to stock her pockets with candies when Lambo was near because he said that it was the only way to calm him down.

She pulled the candy from her pocket and said...

"Lambo, if you stop crying I'll give you this candy, alright?"

Lambo looked up to her then to the candy. His almost red eyes immediately had some sparkles and he stopped crying instantly.

"Will you promise?" She asked.

"Yup." He agreed instantly.

Bianchi gave the candy to the boy and asked Tsuna.

"Where are the two of you going?"

"Takesushi." He responded.

"Can I come?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Then the dark aura came back and he smiled at the woman.

"But make sure you pay for your own food."

She flinched when she heard it. She was kind of planning on ordering many foods and leave the bill to the boy.

Tsuna then continued his way to the shop with Lambo in his arms and Bianchi following behind him.

After a few minutes of walking, they were already at the front of the shop.

When they walked inside, a loud cheerful voice greeted the brunet.

"Yo! Tsuna."

"Yamamoto..." He greeted back.

"Maa~ Maa~ Tsuna... If we're not at school its Takeshi, Ne~?" Takeshi faked a frown.

"Hai~ Hai~"

"Ne~ Tsuna, why are they with you?" He pointed at the child and the woman near the brunet.

"I was on the way here with Lambo to eat something when we met Bianchi-nee along the way. She said she'll tag along." Tsuna informed the other.

"I see... Well your usual place is available. Want to go there?" The baseball star asked.

"No... Is your room available?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks... The usual is fine and Lambo would be eating that too..." He said while he looked at the child who was still eating the grape candy that the poison scorpion gave him earlier.

Tsunayoshi did not wait for the raven teen to reply. He immediately made his way towards the baseball idol's room.

He opened the door in the room and sat at the floor near the table, waiting for his order to come.

A few minutes later, Takeshi entered the room together with Bianchi, both of them carrying some plates of sushi, though the sushi that Bianchi was carrying was producing some purple fumes.

They made their way to the table and sat at the floor, laying the plates on the table while doing so.

After they placed the plates on the table, Tsuna immediately took a piece of his lovely tuna sushi and plopped it in his mouth while Lambo imitated him.

Ten minutes had passed and the sushi on the plates Takeshi was carrying earlier was already empty, leaving the sushi on the plates Bianchi carrying earlier untouched.

The maroon haired woman noticed it and made her move. She looked up to the raven haired boy.

"Is my cooking too stingy for you, Yamamoto Takeshi?" She asked, her voice filled with venom.

The baseball star immediately paled and sweat dropped when he heard it. He laughed awkwardly and said.

"Well, I'm already stuffed." Then his stomach grumbled. He was only watching the brunet and the child eating earlier.

"Well your stomach said you're not." She smirked darkly. This is the first time she had made some sushi and she was excited to know on how effective it would be...

Takeshi, if possible, he turned paler and looked at the brunet who was watching them amusingly with pleading eyes.

When the poison scorpion took a piece of her poisoned sushi, she quickly pinned the poor raven boy at the floor while trying to shove the sushi in his mouth.

Knowing that it is not good to let the baseball player to pass out with him giving his next plan, he stopped the woman from doing something mischievous at the boy.

"Bianchi-nee, I still have some business with Takeshi so please do that later."

Bianchi immediately stopped and smiled. She already got some permission from the hacker in making the taller teen to taste her food later.

"Okay… Well call me later if you're finished. I'll be taking Lambo home now." She took the sleeping child from the lap of the brunet and went out of the room.

"Umm... Tsuna, did you realized that you signed my name to eat some poisonous food? And the one who made it is a poison expert, the one who had killed many because of eating her cooking." Takeshi deadpanned.

"Well... Yeah. I just need a little of your time for you mission next week." Tsuna said innocently.

"You could've just tell her to not to do it."

"Don't worry. You already finished the training about surviving poisons, remember? So you wouldn't die on the spot. I'll send him tomorrow to look after you."

"That's not the point." The raven haired teen pouted.

"Anyway, this is your mission..."

xXx

(Tsuna's POV)

After an hour of explaining the mission to Takeshi, I went back at my house.

"Tadaima." I whispered.

"Okaeri, Tsu-kun." Kaa-san told me. I was still amazed at her because of her hearing.

"Gyahahaha! You won't catch me Dame-Take!" I saw Lambo running around the house with my brother tailing behind him. I was trying my best not to laugh because he can't even catch a five year old child who was still eating some lollipops.

"Come back here you pathetic stupid brat!" Takeyoshi yelled angrily.

Right after I heard him yelled that I smirked and I felt Kaa-san was emitting some incredible dark aura right beside me.

When Lambo saw me he quickly jumped at me.

"Tsuna-nii!" He yelled excitedly.

Takeyoshi saw Lambo at my arms and he shouted angrily.

"Dame-Tsuna give that snotty pathetic brat to me now." He stomped his feet hard at the floor.

I ignored him and gave Lambo another piece of candy for being a good boy while I was away.

"Take-kun, what did I say about calling your brother Dame? And how are you going to explain yourself on insulting an innocent child while glaring daggers at him?" Kaa-san started.

He closed his eyes and faked some tears.

"Lambo bit me." He whispered and I rolled my eyes.

Kaa-san looked at Lambo and frowned.

"Mama, he was going to make Tsuna-nii's room go boom!" Lambo said.

"Take-kun." A more menacing aura slipped from her.

"How would I make his room explode?" He asked dangerously.

"Mama, he had some grenades on his pockets."

"Take-kun." He voice now colder.

"I don't have any grenades." He visibly paled.

"Let me see you pockets." Kaa-san commanded him.

I saw him making a hole on his pockets so he could make the grenades to disappear for a while and he pulled his pockets out.

Kaa-san was about to scold at Lambo for making up stories when I interrupted.

"Kaa-san, Takeyoshi had seven pieces of grenades on his pants. Don't let him to hide it again. He's an expert at those." I whispered softly, so that Kaa-san would be the only one to hear me.

Then I strode out of there together with Lambo. I headed at Lambo's room and let him go to sleep before I go back to my room.

When I was in my room, I headed straightly at my bed and sighed.

"Giotto, give me a reason why wouldn't I punish you." I said to no one.

"Well, I'll give you some ice cream. Not some ordinary ice cream, but the one which was only done every four years." Giotto told me proudly.

"You mean it?" I asked excitedly. I was really looking forward to it but since I was in a tight schedule, I didn't found any time to order some for me.

"Yeah... But promise that you wouldn't do anything to me, okay?"

"Unn..." I quickly agreed.

He gave the treat at me.

"Be sure to sleep right after you finished eating that, alright?" He said.

I just nodded my head while I scoop the delicious dessert and placed it in my mouth.

"Oyasumi, Tsuna."

xXx

I really hope many would review again…

Thanks…

Please tell me what you think of it…


	8. The Truth

Thanks for the reviews.

I really appreciated it.

Sorry for the very late update. Assignments and projects just keep raining down and the fact that the test just finished the other day ago. Even my laptop was destroyed by a certain somebody, and thanks to that I can't do any updating.

Please read and review.

Please tell me any suggestions that you might like to make the story more interesting. I'll try to place it in the story…

Sorry for the late update...

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I do Tsuna would be a sadist.

**Previously in Idai No Himitsu**

When I was in my room, I headed straight at my bed and sighed.

"Giotto, give me a reason why wouldn't I punish you." I said to no one.

"Well, I'll give you some ice cream. Not some ordinary ice cream, but the one which was only done every four years." Giotto told me proudly.

"You mean it?" I asked excitedly. I was really looking forward to it but since I was in a tight schedule, I didn't found any time to order some for me.

"Yeah... But promise that you wouldn't do anything to me, okay?"

"Unn..." I quickly agreed.

He gave the treat at me.

"Be sure to sleep right after you finished eating that, alright?" He said.

I just nodded my head while I scoop the delicious dessert and placed it in my mouth.

"Oyasumi, Tsuna."

xXx

(Normal POV)

It was supposed to be a quiet Saturday before two figures started bickering with each other while eating their breakfast.

A five year old boy named Lambo took a piece of bacon from a brown haired boy's plate gracefully, the moment the boy closed his eyes for a second.

When Takeyoshi opened his eyes, he shouted immediately.

"You damn brat! What the hell did you did to my food?!"

"Lambo-sama doesn't know what you're saying." Lambo said childishly while taking another bite from the stolen piece of food.

"Why you stupid brat!" He stood up from his seat and was about to punch the baby when the woman in the house entered the room from the kitchen with a plate of chocolate cake.

"My! Take-kun! What are you doing to a sweet and kind child like Lambo?" Her eyes were covered by her bangs. She caught sight of his youngest son's clenched hands a few inches away from the cowering child.

"K-Kaa-san…" He dropped his hands to his side.

"…" He received a glare in return.

"E-Eto… A-Ano… I-I was just p-playing with the damned brat- I-I m-mean Lambo. Y-Yeah that's right! I was just playing with Lambo." Takeyoshi stuttered.

"Is that true Lambo-chan?" She looked down to the five year old kid who was crying.

"Mama, Dame-Take was about to punch Lambo but he froze the moment you arrive. He's also always insulting the cow." Reborn interjected as he took another sip of his expresso made by the greatest hacker in the world.

"Take-kun…" Dark aura started to gather in the room.

xXx

Time skip: Three hours later at the base.

(Normal POV)

"EXTREME!"

"SHUT UP TURF TOP!"

"GYAHAHAHA BAKA-DERA!"

"WHY YOU!"

"MAA~ MAA~"

"Herbivores… Shut up or I'll bite you to death."

"Bossu…"

"Can someone explain how did my office turn into 'this'?" Our hacker asked with voice filled with venom. He's emitting murderous aura while pointing at the pile of garbage- I mean his pulverized room.

"…"

"I only went out for five minutes and this is what I would get... Explain now!" He ordered.

"…"

"Chrome."

"H-H-Hai!" She stuttered.

"Let me see what happened… You better not change it. I can feel if you're going to let me see your memories or another illusion." He walked out of the room, towards the other which was located at the other side of the place.

Chrome followed, sighing in relief because she won't be able to face his boss' wrath if she'll do her job correctly. She knew that her boss was a very kind hearted person but if the hacker was mad or pissed, she knew that hell would break loose.

xXx

Time skip: A few hours later

(Normal POV)

"Chrome, could you please create an illusion of Mukuro?" Tsuna asked the pineapple haired girl.

"Hai, Bossu."

Mist started to leak from the girl and being gathered by her side. Little by little the mist was forming into a shape of a man.

"Kufufufufu… Tsunayoshi, could you tell me why am I not still supposed to get my revenge?" An eerie laugh was heard.

"Mukuro-sama, boss is still in a bad mood, so it would be better if you'll bring that topic later." Chrome whispered softly.

"Kufufufufu… My dear Chrome… There's no such thing as a bad mood in my vocabulary so I'll do what I w-" He stopped talking right after he turned around and saw his fellow guardians in a bad shape… tattered clothes with fresh blood and a few wounds covering them.

"Chrome… Maybe… You're correct." He finished.

"Now, could we already finish this meeting? I don't have all the night to wait for all of you to settle down. We already wasted the whole day because of what you did." Murderous aura was being emitted by the brunet.

"J-J-Judaime… Your cake." Gokudera stiffly walked to the hacker while holding the box in front of him.

Tsuna glared at the silver haired boy when he stood up but after he heard the word cake, a bright smile replaced his glare.

"Arigato, Hayato." He took the box and placed the cake at his plate made by his own illusion and took a bite.

"Anything for Judaime."

"Tsunayoshi… You did not call out for a meeting just for us to watch you to eat a cake, right?" Hibari asked after a minute of watching the brunet.

"Gomen…" Tsuna said and placed his cake aside.

"Just finish this meeting already." Hibari sighed.

"The Sleale Famiglia is moving too fast." His honey colored eyes turned into a sunset colored one.

"We already know that to the EXTREME…" Ryohie yelled.

"And the fact that they are also forming alliances with different small famiglias all over the world." Takeshi followed.

"But did you know what their goal is?" Tsuna asked.

"No, Bossu."

"Gomen Judaime… I failed as your right hand man." Gokudera started to bang his head into the floor.

"Takeshi." Tsunayoshi eyed the black haired man.

"Hai~ Hai~ Gokudera, don't be such an… an… What's that word again?" He wondered.

" An IDIOT." Lambo whispered, emphasizing the word idiot as he snickered.

"Yeah, that's right. Don't be such an idiot." He grinned.

Right after the silver haired man heard that the raven haired boy called him idiot, he immediately glared daggers at the other and started to recite every colorful words that he knew.

"Hervivores…"

"Kufufufufu… The birdy is now going to run wild." Mukuro smirked.

"Pineapple… "I'll bite you to death." Kyoya glared.

"That is if you can, birdy."

The raven haired boy who was holding a pair of tonfas stared to lunge his attack at the pineapple haired boy who was dodging his attacks gracefully.

"Kufufufu… You're losing your touch, birdy."

"You really wanted to be bitten to death, pineapple."

"Everybody's so EXTREME! Let me join to the EXTREME!"

"Bossu…"

"Tsuna-nii…"

Murderous aura started leaking from the small figure who was sitting at the couch alone. His eyes were telling something… something that goes along with 'shut up or you're dead' making the other occupants of the room to freeze on the spot.

"Could all of you get back at your seats before I plan to give you something that all of you are asking me?" Tsuna smiled. He smiled a sickeningly sweet smile which made the others to stiffen.

Right after they heard the brunet spoke, in less than a second, all of them were already seated at the seats. Their weapons magically disappeared.

"As I was saying, do you know what their goal is?"

"No… We don't know, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said.

"Would you like to know why?" Tsuna's voice was serious.

He received nods from the seven people present in the room.

"It's to make Takeyoshi the Vongola Decimo."

"…"

"…"

"Kufufufu… Tsunayoshi, let me ask you again, why are we not allowed to kill that pathetic excuse as a person?"

"Mukuro… How many times do I have to tell you that, if we kill him while he still have not commit anything serious, the Vindice would take their move resulting for the Sleale Famiglia and their allies to create another war that would be recorded in our history… But if he did anything the Vindice would help us right on the spot…"

"Judaime… Why would they gather just to make that stupid the boss?" Gokudera was the one who was first to snapped out of his daze.

"That, Hayato is for all of you to know tomorrow… or should I say four hours from now."

"What do you mean by that Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked.

"Byakuran sent a notice an hour ago that he would call for all the boss present at the meeting that I called a week ago… Looks like he discovered something through his parallel self."

"Tsuna-nii…"

"Lambo, you could take your sleep now while we make our way towards the Italy…"

"Nee~ Tsuna… Did you say Italy?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes, I did."

"…" Silence filled the room.

"Is something wrong?" He asked innocently, not knowing why the others are giving him an incredulous look like he was insane.

"Bossu… We need twelve hours to travel to Italy…" Chrome said while fidgeting.

"Don't worry about that. By the way… Kyoko, Hana, Haru… I know that all of you are here. And I also knew that the three of you would jump in right after a close my portal." Tsuna sighed.

"So, even we can't hide from you Tsuna-kun…" Kyoko was the first to appear.

"Of course, you can't… Even Reborn can't hide from me… Right, Reborn?" Tsuna stared at the hanging painting at the wall.

"Tch…" Reborn jumped out of the painting towards the soft fluffy chestnut colored hair.

"Is there anybody hiding here to the EXTREME till now Sawada?" Ryohie asked.

"Hmm… Maybe there is but maybe there's none… It's for you to find out later…" The brunet said cutely as he started to pour black colored flames out of his hand, gathering right in front of him.

"So this is…" Reborn was interrupted.

"Flame of the Night." Mukuro said, making the hit man irritated.

"I bet that the meeting would make all of us speechless, right, Tsuna?" Hana asked.

The small teen walked toward the black portal and gestured the others to come and follow him.

"It depends on your mental strength… Ohh… I remembered… After the meeting we'll meet up with Mukuro and support him." Tsuna walked through the dark fathomless place.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san, we already thought up about that, so we already restock our weapons earlier." Haru said enthusiastically.

"Hahi-onna Urusai!" Gokudera shouted.

Right after they started arguing, a black flame lit up near the brunet, showing another of his acquaintances, Jager.

"Tsunayoshi, I was told by Bermuda-sama to inform you about the Vindice would start the attack in a few hours." He said, making the place's noises die down.

"Jager-san, tell Uncle Bermuda to wait for us to arrive… We just have a meeting to attend to."

"I see… I will… Well then, see you later." He vanished.

"…"

"Tsuna… Since when did you have the ties with the Vindice?" Reborn asked irritatedly.

"Four-hundred years ago… I guess…" He tilted his head cutely.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"You didn't ask me."

"Kufufufu… Tsunayoshi, since when did you asked for the Vindice for help?" Mukuro stared emotionlessly at the back of his head.

"The moment I heard that you found them… And I don't want to go through all the trouble in getting you out of the Vendicare for the second time… Especially not now. We still haven't finished taking care of our problems now..." He sighed.

"I understand... But why of all the groups in the mafia, why the Vindice? You of all the people should know that I had a little history with them." Mukuro pouted a little.

"Mukuro-sama, if we are allied to the Vindice, we won't get into too much trouble." Chrome said.

"Anyway... Let's just go faster at the meeting place. I bet Byakuran really discovered it." Tsuna told his company.

xXx

(Tsuna's POV)

We arrive at the meeting place that Byakuran had told us.

The place was deserted. There was no soul in sight, as I suspected. They wouldn't let any boss in. Only the qualified ones are the only who are worthy to attend the meeting.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san." Haru called me.

"Yes?" I answered her.

"Why is there no one present in here?" She told me.

"Now that you mention it... We're the only ones here." Kyoko looked around the corner.

"Since probably we used my portal to arrive here, at the exact location and knowing Byakuran... He would definitely set traps and puzzles on their way here, to know who the ones worthy in knowing the truths are."

"Tsuna, how many mafia bosses do you think would arrive here?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"Exactly six, including us and the Milfiore." I declared as I let my own mist flames to create an illusion around me.

After I gestured the pair with pineapple hair styles to cover themselves with a barrier for the group not to be seen, a group of people was heard throughout the entire room.

"Ushishishi... I'm the first, peasants. Now congratulate me, the prince." A blond who had a large creepy grin walked from the door.

"VOIII! WHERE THE HECK ARE THE OTHERS!" A silver haired man shouted as he swung his sword dangerously.

"Why am I here? I won't get any money from this." A baby wearing a mantle which covered almost every part of his body sighed as he floated through air.

"Maa~ Mammon, Don't forget the boss would pay you later~ I think its $50 an hour..." A male with a very unusual colored hair said as he reached for the baby but instead he received a swift kick on his face.

"It's $100000 an hour! You idiot!" The baby shouted.

"VOIII! Nobody gives a damn about your money Mammon!" Shouted he one who was wielding a long sword yelled.

"What did you say? Money is the greatest thing which existed in the world!" The baby retorted.

"Ushishishi... If money is the greatest thing in the world then I'm the greatest prince which existed in the world." The blond declared as he continued to laugh eerily.

"No one gives a damn about you too, creep." A black haired man snorted.

"Did you say something, loyal dog?" The tiara wearing teen grinned evilly.

"I said CREEP! P! And I'm not a loyal dog!"

"You're really asking for it." Knives suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the blonds' hands.

"Mou~ Minna~ It's not a good thing to fight here~ Especially since the greatest hacker in the world is already here~" The sunglasses wearing man pointed at the corner of the room where I was staring at them.

"Ushishishi... Even I did not notice him there."

"So he really does exceed our expectations. No wonder the Boss is interested in him."

"If I'll be able to requit him, maybe the Boss would pay me ten times my salary now."

"VOIII! Don't even think about that! That runt won't accept your offer."

"Everyone~ Don't be rude to him."

Watching the group with interest I, the greatest hacker in the world opened my mouth and said.

"Don't mind me... I'm just here to observe. Ohh... The next group is here."

The whole group stared at me for a moment and towards the door.

"Hime-sama... Please wait for me. Don't just go on your own. Who knows what would be in the place. There might be more traps." The voice echoed, together with little pants.

"Don't be silly Gamma. There's already the sign 'Welcome to the Meeting Place' and 'Congratulations on Arriving at the Place." A female voice was heard.

"Hime- sama, then what would you say about the banners that have 'Congratulations for Being Arriving at the Exact Time' 'Welcome to the Room' and others where we found ourselves being a target practice of some robots, walking to a room filled with poisons, or when we were being thrown by some acids." The man who was Gamma sighed.

"Mou~ Gamma, those banners and these signs are two different things." The woman who was the boss of the Giglio Nero Famiglia, Aria entered the room and stopped walking.

"Hime-sama, why did you stop?"

"Ohh... I think we got to the wrong place Gamma."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

There's no way this is the meeting. The Varia is the only group in here."

"Aria-san I'm also here." I waved at her.

"Ohh... Sorry Cielo-kun. Anyway why are you here?"

"Observing."

"I see"

"So this is the place?" Gamma asked.

"I'll answer your question if you pay me a million dollars." Mammon said as he floated his way near the man.

"Ushishishi… Why do you think the Varia is here for? Are you expecting a prince like me to attend a meeting just for nothing?" The self proclaimed prince said.

"Bel, you're not going to take your salary for about a month because of what you did." The hooded baby smirked evilly as he eyed the blond who spoiled his million dollar plan.

"Three…" I started counting as I felt two pairs of shoes stepped in the other room beside the one that we are currently at.

All heads turned to me as they heard me say the number three.

"What is the greatest hacker counting for?"

"Who knows? Maybe he's bored?"

"Hey! Are you saying that we are boring?"

"Two…" I continued counting.

"Umm… Cielo-kun, is there something going to happen?"

"Cielo?"

"One…" I ignored them all and when I finished my counting a new pair of voice echoed through the room.

"Wait Adelheid!" A red haired boy panted as he collapsed at the cold floor. A recognized his as the Shimon Decimo, Enma.

"Hurry up Enma! Those traps are like nothing. You're really are getting pathetic this last week. You can't even do a five kilometre run in one hour without panting. Maybe I should give you a new training schedule?" A female voice scolded at him.

The two of them continued their conversation, not realizing that the room was occupied by few of the most well known people in the mafia.

After a good four minutes the door in the middle of the room opened, revealing the man responsible for the meeting that was undergoing, Byakuran, the boss of the Millefiore Famiglia.

"Maa~ Only three groups and Cielo-kun were the ones who arrived?" He chuckled.

"Byakuran, you're wrong." I corrected him, as I felt a soft scream a hundred meters away from us.

"What do you mean, Cielo-kun?" Aria gave me a confused stare.

"Six groups will be present here in the meeting including the Millefiore." I informed them with a bored tone.

"But there's only the Varia, Giglio Nero Famiglia, Shimon Famiglia, me for the Millefiore, and you? The meeting would start exactly after a minute." Byakuran gave me a look that said 'Are you really sure?'

"I know… Those two would arrive before the time…"

"Maa~ Cielo-kun~ Who's the two? And didn't you say two?" Lussuria squealed.

"That's right, only two."

"VOIII! But didn't you say that the total would be six groups in here?" Squalo swung his sword towards my direction.

"Ushishishishi… Looks like the peasant hacker has a weakness… He can't even count right."

"Anyway, you'll find that out later…" I sighed as I ignored their questions for me.

"Cielo-kun~ I'm sorry but there's only five seconds left so I'll start now." Byakuran strode his way into the middle of the room as he started to count.

"Five…"

"Four…"

"Three…"

"Two…"

"On-"

'Thump!'

All heads turned at the door for the umpteenth time, spotting the boss of the Cavallone Famiglia, who was very clumsy unless if one of his family members are in trouble.

"I hope I made it in time…" He panted as he tried to stand up.

"Boss… You better need some exercise every day." Romario, his most loyal subordinate, magically appeared near the don's side, helping the latter to stand up.

"Yes, you did make it in time." Byakuran said as he eyed me.

After a minute, the entire group was properly assembled at the room, only waiting for the host of the meeting to start.

Byakuran first looked at my direction and then to the others' places. He coughed a little to attract our attention and when he felt that all eyes are on him, he spoke.

"I know that all of you are wondering why I called out for you and why I placed those traps along the way."

"You bet we did! Hime-sama was almost in danger because of it!"

"Mou~ Gamma… Don't interrupt the boy's speech."

"Gomen, Hime-sama."

"VOIII! Those traps were like nothing!"

"Ushishishishi… I can deal with those things even if my eyes closed."

"Give me a million dollars for every time I pass those obstacles and I won't complain."

"Mou~ Everyone~ Just listen to the Marshmallow guy~"

"Those paths we took were torturous."

"Enma, those were just simple traps… You better have a lesson on traps."

"Boss, don't sleep now. The Millefiore Boss is about to speak now."

"But Romario, I'm sleepy. I'm too tired because of those traps that could almost compete with Reborn. Just remembering that guy makes me shiver."

"Well, Cavallone, looks like there would be hell prepared for you in a few minutes." I said.

"Huh?"

"Well, Cielo-kun~ Varia~ Aria~ Shimon~ The reason I called out for you and let you pass those traps is because-"

"Byakuran… You did know that I didn't pass through those, right?" I interrupted him. I'm just delaying him because I'd like my company to beg for the new information.

"Mou~ Cielo-kun~ But I prepared a special route for you~ You should've passed through it~" He pouted.

"It's a waste of time. Now could you finish your speech now, I'm a busy person, you see?" I told him.

"Alright~ As I was saying… Ohh… Right… The reason why I let you pass through those routes is to know if you're worthy for the information I just got, about Cielo-kun..." He started with an aura that a boss have.

All eyes stared at him, demanding for the Millefiore Boss to continue his speech.

"Tsuna-kun is the only biological son of his mother, Sawada Nana…" He finished.

And everyone in the room stopped their movements. I could even feel that their breathing's stopped, especially the Varia.

I also noticed that the barrier that Mukuro and Chrome created was broken due to the shock.

A few minutes have passed and Reborn was the one who had recollected himself.

"Byakuran Gesso… Are you telling the truth? From my information that I've gathered, Sawada Nana is the mother of the twins… Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Takeyoshi…" Reborn's eyes seek for the truth. I can sense a murderous aura coming from him, directing to a certain boss who was happily eating some marshmallows a minute ago, probably he's already time for waiting their reactions.

"VOIII! Wait a minute! Did you just say Tsuna! Tsuna Sawada! The boy that the Boss likes to have some tea with!?" Squ-nii, the guy with the silver hair was panicking.

"Ushishishi… If that's the truth, it's a good thing that you told the Boss not to come here Levi." Bel-nii said.

"Maa~ If the Boss would know about this… I'm sure he'll definitely throw a tantrum in the whole quarters." Luss-nee shivered.

"Well Levi, I can create a hiding place for you if you want. Just make sure to give me a million for every hour." Viper-nii smirked. He's probably thinking about his new part time job.

"Listen to them now… The Boss told me to tell him every important details and that brat's not important… So nobody would tell that to the boss." Levi-nii started to count the money in his bank account.

"Maa~ if the boss would pay me, I might tell him all about _'this.'_ I could even give him a 3D effect."

"Ushishishi… Looks like they are having some quite argument." Bel-nii pointed at the corner of the room where Byakuran and Reborn could be spotted.

"Now… Tell me how is that possible!?" Reborn shouted at Byakuran who was clearly ignoring him.

"Ohh… Where did you, arcobaleno came from? Wait, scratch that… Where did you and that group of children came from?" Byakuran pointed his fingers to my friends as he raised a brow.

"Byakuran, I believe that I told you that there would be six groups present in this meeting, right?" I asked him.

"Yes, you did… But what's the grouping here again?"

"You and Bluebell, who was hiding under the table." I pointed at the table at my back.

I saw everyone raised a brow except for Byakuran. I decided to call for her.

"Bluebell, quit hiding if you'd like to have a week of tea with Byakuran alone."

And immediately after I said that, a soft rattle was heard and a blue headed girl popped out of the table.

"Cielo-kun, are you serious about that? I can get Byakuran-sama's tea time together with me for a week?" She asked me with sparkling eyes.

"Well since, Cielo-kun did spot you while the strongest hit man the Varia and the others didn't, I guess it's alright." Byakuran said as he took another bite of his marshmallows.

"The second one is the Giglio Nero by Aria-san and Gamma, followed by the Shimon by Enma and Adelheid and then the Cavallone by Dino and Romario."

"And what?"

"The fifth group is the Varia, Squ-nii, Bel-nii, Luss-nee, Levi-nii and Viper-nii."

"VOIII! Just who the hell are you!"

"Ushishishishi… Only one person would be allowed to call me that."

"Boss' favourite kid is only the one to call me that."

"The other arcobaleno and the boy in the prophesy is the only one who's allowed to call me Viper… Anyone else would pay and since you add nii in it, pay me double."

"Maa~ There's Tsu-chan's cute voice~"

I sighed as I dropped my illusion and stared at Luss-nee.

"Luss-nee, how many times do I have to tell you that my voice is not cute!?" I told him as I puffed my cheeks.

"Maa~ Tsu-chan~ That appearance suits you more than your illusion. You're much cuter like that."

"VOIII! Tsuna, don't tell me that you're really Cielo?" Squ-nii asked me in a tone of disbelief.

"It depends if this is an illusion."

"Is it an illusion, Mammon?" Levi-nii asked Viper-nii.

"He's the real deal. I did not even notice him use an illusion; I did not even felt those kids' presence till they dropped their illusion."

"And the sixth group is me, Reborn, my friends and…" I murmured the last part.

"What?" Byakuran asked me.

"Hey! Just answer my question, Millefiore!" Reborn snapped. I almost forgot that he's still interrogating the white haired boss.

"What question?"

I heard another snap coming from Reborn.

"What do you mean that Tsuna is the only son of Sawada Nana?"

"Tsuna-kun is really the only son of Sawada Nana. That's something that I discovered from some of the parallel world I had been."

"What kind of parallel worlds?"

"The ones that Tsuna-kun is the heir of the Demon King, a world where Tsuna-kun is the purest angel, a world where he is a fairy, a son of a King and a Queen, and others."

"But that's impossible! I already have a DNA test that Iemitsu's really the father of the two."

"You did said it, arcobaleno. Did you even consider having a DNA test with Sawada Nana, their mother?"

"Don't tell me… that-"

"That's right Reborn…" A woman appeared at the corner of the room.

xXx

I'm really sorry for the very late update…

Anyway I just decided to cut the story there because it might take like forever if I tried to add some more…


	9. Assassin Goddess

Thanks for the reviews.

I really appreciated it.

Sorry for the very late update.

Please read and review.

Please tell me any suggestions that you might like to make the story more interesting. I'll try to place it in the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I do Tsuna would be a sadist.

Previously in **Idai No Himitsu**

"What do you mean that Tsuna is the only son of Sawada Nana?"

"Tsuna-kun is really the only son of Sawada Nana. That's something that I discovered from some of the parallel world I had been."

"What kind of parallel worlds?"

"The ones that Tsuna-kun is the heir of the Demon King, a world where Tsuna-kun is the purest angel, a world where he is a fairy, a son of a King and a Queen, and others."

"But that's impossible! I already have a DNA test that Iemitsu's really the father of the two."

"You did say it, arcobaleno. Did you even consider having a DNA test with Sawada Nana, their mother?"

"Don't tell me… that-"

"That's right Reborn…"

xXx

(Normal POV)

A woman wearing a silver mask appeared at the darkest corner of the room, staring at the different groups who were present.

"Who are you?" The baby who was wearing a yellow pacifier asked in a threatening tone.

"Maa~ I know I did not gave you any invitation to be here. I did not even know you." The white haired man said in a monotonous voice, it is clear in his expression that he was annoyed.

And out of nowhere, Reborn shot at her, thinking that the mysterious woman was a threat.

The woman just stared at them, not bothering to dodge the bullet. And when the bullet reached her, she vanished and reappeared at the other corner of the room.

"Woah…" That's the only thing that the hackers company said because of the amazement.

"VOIII! What's the Dea Assassino doing here?!" Squalo shouted.

"Wait! Did you said Dea Assassino?" Gamma stiffened.

"Ushishishi… I didn't think that I would see the Assassin Goddess here." The tiara wearing teen said.

"It's been a long time since I heard any news about her." Aria said.

"Dea Assassino? The one who disappeared without a trace eighteen years ago?" Byakuran smirked.

"What do you want in here Assassin Goddess?" Reborn asked as he cocked his gun for the second time, aiming at the woman.

"Nothing… But you do want some information right, Reborn-kun?" The mysterious woman tilted her head slightly to her right.

'Why do I feel like I knew her?' Reborn asked himself.

"Because you do know her." The hacker said after he heard the thought that was running through the baby's head.

"Tsuna… Is there something that you need to explain to me?" The Sun arcobaleno asked calmly, but underneath his fedora, his eyes are ready to kill.

"No… But she does." Tsunayoshi pointed at the assassin goddess.

"Mou~ Tsu-kun~ How many times do I have to tell you to inform me every time that that you're not going to eat dinner with us?" She whined.

"And how many times do I have to tell you not to follow me every time I have a meeting outside the country?" Tsuna face palmed himself as he sighed.

"Wait! That voice…" Kyoko started.

"Now that you mentioned it…" Haru said.

"It does sound familiar, don't you think?" Hana finished as she looked at her friends.

"Well… I do think I heard that voice… but I don't remember where or who's voice is that…" Gokudera started to think.

"Umm… Eto… Ahh… I remember that voice!" Yamamoto snapped his fingers.

"Who is it baseball freak?!"

"Yeah, who is it, Yamamoto-kun?"

"I just know that I heard that voice every Sunday morning at the shop… I remember she's always ordering a few servings of tuna sushi."

"So who is it?"

"Well I remember her name was… Nona- No that's not it… Maybe Nina- No wrong… I remember it's Nano-san! Yeah! It's Nano-san!" He grinned.

When they baseball lover finished remembering whose the owner of the voice, a dark and murderous aura started to gather in the said room.

"Yamamoto Takeshi…" The Assassin Goddess said in a cold yet deadly voice.

Everyone in the room except the hacker shivered.

"H-Hai!" He stuttered.

"And since when did my name change into NANO?"

"Kaa-san… Could you take off your illusion? Everyone in the room is too scared because of it… And please stop playing with the lights like this room is a haunted house. Ohh… By the way, when I mentioned illusions, I mean everything." Tsuna then walked to one of the seats and sat down with a sleeping Lambo in his arms, watching the whole scene unfold with his very own eyes.

"Sawada! Did you said Kaa-san?!" Ryohei shouted.

"I did."

"Wait a minute! So the Dea Assassino and Nana Sawada…" Reborn was cut by a certain marshmallow lover.

"Are one." Byakuran smirked.

And after that, the illusion covering the said woman dissipated through the air, revealing the mother of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Nana.

"Now~ Now~ Where was I? Ohh… That's right! And since when my name change into Nano, Yamamoto Takeshi?" Her once oblivious aura was change immediately into a murderous one as she took a look at the swordsman.

"Ahahaha…" Takeshi laughed awkwardly as he looked at his friend, asking for help. Unfortunately for him, the others have already went near the assassin's son for their well-being.

"What's the meaning of this?" Reborn said as he pointed his gun yet again at his student's mother.

"Reborn-kun, I'll explain later… For now I'll have a short discussion with the little swordsman… And I do believe that you have a business with the Cavallone Boss who's making his escape…"

xXx

Time skip: A few minutes after the two had their private session

(Hibari's POV)

After ten minutes, I could see Tsunayoshi's mother smiling happily near the shivering baseball herbivore and a smirking baby in front of a fainted blond herbivore. Both parties had finished their so called 'talk' with one another and are ready to have their talk about the meeting.

I shivered at the thought what the Assassin Goddess did with the baseball herbivore… Whatever it is, I am thankful that they had a mist barrier around them so we wouldn't be able to see what happened with them.

Then I remembered the first time I angered Tsunayoshi four years ago, I almost died of heart attack. I stopped eating and sleeping for about a month because of pissing him… And if Sawada Nana is really his mother… I don't want to imagine what really happened there…

I was just about to walk to the other side of the room because the herbivores are gathering near me when the baby started to talk.

"So… What are you doing here Assassin Goddess and why don't I have any information about you, Sawada Nana, Wife of the CEDEF Leader, Mother of the Future Vongola Decimo being the Dea Assassino?" He asked as he flicked his fedora hat.

"Ohh… I'm here so I could explain your questions to Tsu-kun…" The woman beamed a smile.

'And now I know where Tsunayoshi got his mood swing sickness…' I thought.

"Ahh… Kyo-kun… Tsu-kun didn't got his mood swing problem from me… I'm the one who got it from him…" She said.

A moment of silence visited us and after a minute… We all had our eyes wide open, a few even shouted a loud…

"WHAT!?"

xXx

(Tsuna's POV)

The moment they erupted, each with incredulous looks plastered in their face, Kaa-san turned to them and asked, confusion is clearly seen in her eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?"

'Sigh…' I felt Giotto appeared right beside me and looked at the others…

He frowned when he saw Takeshi, shivering at the corner while his eyes were opened widely and his jaw dropped.

'Looks like Kaa-san over did it this time… Again.' We both thought.

"Tsunayoshi… I think it would be the best if you let Takeshi-kun to be excused to this meeting… I'm feeling that he needs to clear his mind." Giotto told me as he disappeared and I immediately complied.

"Takeshi…" I called out to him and he quickly turned his head towards me.

"Yes, Tsuna?" He grinned as he sweat dropped.

"It's about time you call out for them…" I told him as I closed my eyes and continued talking. I knew that he would ask me about it.

"I think it's better for them to be around at Namimori TOMORROW so it's best for you to fetch them… And you know what would happen if I didn't see them tomorrow, right, Takeshi?" I emphasize the word tomorrow as I smiled at him.

"But… Tsuna, how in the world would I travel back to Japan? We're at Italy… I cannot travel back there in an instant!" He reasoned. I could feel that he's already panicking because the last time he failed a mission I gave him a simple punishment but for him, it's the worst punishment ever… I just forbid him to think, watch, play and talk about baseball for a whole month.

I felt a smile crawled up to my mouth as I opened a portal back to Japan.

"Don't worry Takeshi… I already prepared your route back… So you don't have any problem, right?" I said sweetly as I pointed at the portal made up of my Flames of the Night… And I swear everybody in the room except Lambo and the fainted Cavallone Boss stared at me like I was crazy.

"Where would I find them, Tsuna?" He frowned.

"Mountain of Death." I responded.

"Isn't the Mountain of Death in here? In Italy, Tsuna?" He sweat dropped.

"I asked the Vongola to imitate the Mountain of Death at Japan half a year ago." Reborn boasted as he smirked.

"Now… Hurry up and call for them now, Takeshi… If when we returned tomorrow and I didn't see them… Baseball would be forbidden for you about two months…" I beamed him a smile. Now I'm confident that he won't fail the mission… Well the mission is quite easy.

"But Tsuna… TWO MONTHS is too much…" He whined as he pouted.

"Then let's make it THREE MONTHS."

"That's worst than two months!" He yelled.

"FOUR MONTHS."

"HEY!"

"FIVE."

And then I saw him dashed inside the portal that I opened for him.

When the portal closed, I saw everyone starring at me while sweat dropping.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked them as they quickly turned their heads anywhere but me, trying to start a conversation with each other.

I was thankful that my cameras were still operating near me. It's a good opportunity to record everything that was happening this night… Kyoya and Squ-nii were starring at each other… Ryohie and Levi-nii were doing a boxing match out of nowhere… Hana was playing poker with Bluebell… Chrome, Mukuro together with Bel-nii were practicing their signature laughs together. The funny thing is Chrome just invented her signature laugh right on the spot… Haru and Viper-nii were betting something about when would I reveal my true personality to public, not the clumsy one… Kyoko and Adelheid were braiding their hair while talking about cakes. It made me laugh when Adelheid was talking about sweets because I knew she hated sweets… Gokudera together with Luss-nee were singing a new year's song… Byakuran, Enma and Romario were reading a love novel… And Kaa-san and Reborn were having their coffee break right in the middle of the room.

A minute had already passed and I had thought that we only have two hours left before we set off towards the Head Quarters of the Estrangero Famiglia, I called out for their attention.

"We only have two hours left before we go… So now… What are your questions?" I asked them.

xXx

Please give me some ideas about the questions that would be asked about Tsuna and his mother…

Thanks…

Please review…


End file.
